Sweet Dreams
by Lozidee
Summary: Davina finds herself in the care of the person she would've expected the least. Takes place in season 1x11.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little fluff one shot I thought up of after a recent obsession with watching TO. I might continue it depending on what you guys think ~**

* * *

Darkness

Was all that was visible to Davina until her eyes fluttered open and she lay awake in bed where Marcel had left her. Her blue gaze shifted across the room to make sure she was still in her bedroom before she uncomfortably shifted from her position in bed and gave out a couple hoarse coughs.

Davina brought her hand up so that her fingers carefully touched the temple of her forehead, which was a hot and sweaty mess at this point. She pulled the covers back and glanced down at the pile of dirt that was still left there from when she magically puked up soil earlier.

Her lips felt chapped and dry and her throat felt like it was on fire. She was in desperate need of water. As she moved off the bed, she winced in discomfort and wrapped her arm around her waist to try and sustain the pain that was coming from her stomach.

"Rebekah..?" She weakly called out, leaning against the wall for support and opening the door to leave the bedroom.

She would've normally called for Marcel but seeing as she didn't trust him anymore she called for the only person in this entire household she wasn't furious with.

After opening the door she limped out in the hallway but stood slumped against the wall for support as she continued to walk.

"Rebekah!" She cried out, followed by another weak cough. A lump grew in her throat from trying not to break down into tears from the pain.

"She isn't here at the moment, love. Neither is Marcel."

Her head immediately whipped around at the sound of the brash reply.

It was none other than the person she dreaded seeing the most since he had Tim killed.

Klaus.

"You'll have to settle with me for the meantime," he spoke again, this time she could see that signature arrogant smirk of his plastered on his face.

She glared at him with a mixture of disgust and hatred and outstretched her arm, a gust of wind came whirling around her and caused her hair to flow back. "Get away!" She furiously screamed. With that, he was viciously lifted off the floor and thrown into one of the nearest walls.

As he was thrown back against one of the walls and slammed face down on the floor, he merely groaned and gave an annoyed roll of his eyes, clearly anticipating this would happen. Once he got back up on his feet and casually brushed the dust off his shoulders, he appeared in front of her with inhuman speed and grabbed her by the throat.

She gasped and clutched onto his arm that was now holding her up by the throat. She tried to use her magic to cripple him but it wouldn't work anymore since she lost control of it once again. The lights in the hallway flickered as the ground slightly trembled beneath their feet.

"You will be a good little witch and cooperate with me until Marcel gets back. In this state, your in no position to be frolicking around the compound as you please. You are to return back to your bedroom and stay in there, unless of course, you want to involve Josh in this. I can bring back his head for you on a stake if you don't behave. Then he can join your unfortunate little friend Tim in the afterlife," he smirked.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she blinked, trying to will them away. Her eyes reopened and she glared daggers at Klaus. "I hate you..."

He clicked his tongue and smiled. "Well that's sweet of you to say, love. I've taken quite the liking to you as well."

She was about to say another sharp remark, but instead her voice hitched and she broke out into another fit of weak coughs. Klaus immediately released her throat and lowered her back on the floor. As the coughing grew more violent, she doubled over and threw up more earth soil once again.

"Lovely..." She heard Klaus mutter.

Davina raised a shaky hand up to her mouth to rub off any remaining soil left on her dry lips as she staggered away from Klaus and towards the kitchen in desperate search of water.

"Where do you think you're going? I told you to get back in your room, or was that not clear enough?" Came the irritated remark from Klaus behind her, but frankly she could care less. She just needed some water.

"I...n-need water." She gave a hoarse response, and once they got inside the kitchen she almost entirely collapsed but Klaus lifted her back up to lean against the counter for support. He cursed under his breath and glanced over at the old antique clock in the corner, wondering when Marcel would arrive back to the compound. The destructive little witch was his responsibility. The last thing Klaus needed was to be taking care of a temperamental, sick, and not to mention powerful teenage girl who was completely out of control of her powers at the moment.

He opened up the fridge which would be normally only filled up with blood packets but luckily this time there was normal human food and snacks inside, along with a few bottles of water; which they kept for Hayley since she didn't consume blood like her fellow housemates did.

"Here, drink it." Klaus handed a water bottle to Davina.

She willingly took the water bottle from his hands and opened up the lid with shaky hands. As she brought the bottle closer to her lips her hands continued to tremble weakly, along with her legs that was barely supporting her to stand against the counter.

Seeing this, Klaus sighed and took pity on the weakened young witch by quickly holding her up with his arm around her waist and lifting her up to sit on the counter so he wouldn't have to worry about her legs giving out. As soon as he did, Davina protested by trying to push him back away from her.

"What are you doing..? S-stop," she said alarmed, her eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"Relax, love. I'm only trying to help you."

"I don't need your help. I can stand on my own," she glared. Soon her glare was turned away from him for a mere second once she gave out another shaky cough.

"Don't waste your energy in arguing with me, foolish girl. Just drink the water." Klaus sighed, his patience growing thin.

Annoyed but in no mood to argue back, she wasted no time in bringing the bottle back up to her dry lips, taking a few large gulps of some much needed cold water for her throat.

"Good girl. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Davina finished drinking the water until it was half empty, ignoring Klaus's comment and the sardonic grin on his face. She felt utterly helpless in this state, being reduced to a fragile, weak girl instead of a powerful witch that was capable of wiping off that smirk from Klaus's face with a simple flick of her wrist. To say she was annoyed and angry was an understatement.

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes from the frustrated tears that threatened to spill over at any moment. Suddenly her vision began to spin, causing her to bring her hands up to her temple as she started to fall over to the side. She was immediately caught by a pair of strong arms as Klaus stopped her from falling over the counter and brought her head down so that she was in a laying position on the counter now. He noticed the color start to drain from her face and her eyes struggle to stay open.

"Davina...Davina..?" Klaus cursed under his breath and moved a strand of her brown hair out of her face as he carefully rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "Come on, sweetheart. Stay with me."

She closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them back up to stare up at Klaus, who surprisingly to her actually had a look of slight worry on his face. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a few raspy breaths.

"I'm fine, Satan," She managed to murmur sarcastically, despite the sound of her hoarse voice.

A low chuckle escaped from Klaus's throat and he gave a genuine smile at her ability to continue to remain passive aggressive towards him despite the circumstances. "You wouldn't be the first person to have referred to me as the devil, love."

As he continued to absent-mindedly rub his thumb against her cheek, he closely examined her face and yet again realized how breath taking this girl was. Her long dark brown hair that cascades down her back in delicate waves, her dark long eyelashes, her deep sapphire blue eyes, and her usually radiant glowing tan skin that was currently pale due to her sickness. The first time he laid eyes on her, it was difficult to ignore her obvious beauty. However, he set aside any desire he might have for her since the fact remains; she's only a sixteen year old child that lived a very sheltered life. That and she's around a thousand years his junior, but probably only ten years physically speaking. Still, it was a large age gap.

Davina closed her eyes once more and lolled her head to the side, causing him to pull his hand away from her face. "I'm tired," she groaned. Her teeth had slightly begun to chatter, and she thought it was the coldness of the room at first, but then her body had begun to tremble in a fit of cold chills.

He carefully lifted her up from the counter and brought her back in a sitting position. Her head was still spinning, but she was able to balance herself a little better. The back of his hand was placed against her forehead and discovered she had a high fever.

"Wrap your arms around my neck, sweetheart." Klaus spoke.

She'd rather do anything but, however as seeing as she was in no position to argue let alone walk, she reluctantly brought her arms up around his neck. As her body pressed closer to his body, the warmth of his body instantly soothed her cold body chills for a bit and she didn't feel so cold anymore. She soon found herself resting her head against his shoulder and somewhat snuggling her face against the fabric of his shirt.

He lifted her up into his arms with ease and carried her back to her bedroom.

Once he sat her back down on the bed, he made her lie down and pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm.

"W-why are you helping me..?" Davina asked with caution, trying to keep her eyes open from losing consciousness.

Klaus smiled at her, leaving the room for a split second before coming back with a cold wet rag and placing it on her forehead for the fever. "Because, love, you are my most valuable secret little weapon. I can't afford to lose you now. I still have use for you," he explained.

Davina huffed and turned her head away from his stare, figuring she should have expected that response.

Her eyelids began to feel heavy as she drifted away into unconsciousness and she found she couldn't keep them open for much longer. Before falling once more into a deep slumber the only thing she remembered was a thumb softly being rubbed across her lips and Klaus murmuring,

"Sweet dreams, my little witch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while but after receiving many reviews to continue this one-shot, I decided to finally update! ~ This second chapter takes place in 1x16 and will continue on from there.**

* * *

It hadn't been that long since Davina had been sacrificed to the witches in order to stop the impending doom of her power taking over and to resurrect the other harvest girls, but to her it felt like years being held in tremendous torment with the ancestors for working with the vampires.

Once she was finally brought back to the living, her eyes suddenly flew open and she found herself trapped beneath a white blanket sheet on a bed. She gasped and cried out in terror as she tried to get out of the blanket.

When she was able to tear the blanket off, Marcel quickly rushed to her side and took his face in her hands to let her know she was safe.

"You're alright, Davina. It's alright, I'm here. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you."

He brushed a few strands of her hair from her face as she stared around at her surroundings and discovered she was back in the attic again.

"H-how did I...?" She frantically asked.

"I brought you back from the cemetery, but you woke up on your own." He explained with a smile.

Davina glanced down at the floor, tears filling her eyes and suddenly she broke into sobs after remembering the horrors she had to experience while dead. Marcel stared at her with confusion at her abrupt behavior, but nonetheless proceeded to comfort the girl.

"Hey...I'm here, D. I'm here," He took the teenage girl in his arms and shushed her while rocking her back and forth and stroking her hair. Once she started to calm down again, she sniffled and remained in his arms for awhile before closing her eyes.

Marcel would've inquired further to know why she was acting this way, but he was too worried about Rebekah in the graveyard with Klaus and Elijah. He figured what Davina needed was some rest and she would be fine eventually. He needed her to get better so he could come up with a plan to help Rebekah.

He gave Davina a kiss on the forehead before laying her back down on the bed and getting off the mattress.

"Alright, D. Just stay here and rest for a bit."

He was about to turn and leave, until Davina quickly grabbed him by the hand.

"No don't leave me, Marcel. Please don't leave me alone," she cried.

He gently stroked her cheek in reassurance and placed her hand back on the mattress beside her. "I'll be right back, I promise."

She sniffled again and reluctantly nodded her head, still not wanting him to leave. She really didn't want to be alone, but it wasn't like she could stop him.

After he left, she tried to close her eyes and sleep but the only thing clouding her mind were the words of the ancestors threatening her replaying over and over.

A few hours passed and she eventually gave up on sleep. She merely sat against the frame of the bed with her knees pressed against her chest as she emotionlessly started off into the distance.

Her gaze didn't move from the spot even when the door opened and Marcel came walking back in with bags of stuff.

"Hey, D. You feel any better? I got you some stuff. Organic soap, scented candles, some incense..."

He pulled all of the said items out of the bag for Davina to see but she didn't move an inch or even acknowledge that he had even said anything.

"I just want to help you get back to feeling like, you know, yourself again." He raised an eyebrow.

She still didn't respond so he continued to talk.

"Word on the street is that the witches are celebrating."

At this, he caught her attention for a brief moment as she turned to look at him in confusion.

"Three out of the four harvest girls that were sacrificed have come back. Your friend Monique, another girl, and now you. Word is while they were gone, the ancestors were talking to them and teaching them. Now they're a lot more powerful."

There was a brief silence before Marcel asked a question.

"Did that happen to you?"

Davina slowly shook her head and tried to fight back tears.

"It was cold, dark, and empty. There was nothing.."

Marcel sat back down on the bed. "I'm really sorry, D."

She turned to stare at him again. "I don't want to talk about it," she frowned. "Please don't make me, Marcel."

He remained silent, respecting her request for now as he placed a reassuring hand against her back and rubbing soothing circles as she leaned against him for comfort. He decided not to question her anymore since it was only seeming to upset her at the moment. The Prince of the Quarter sighed, of course he was worried about the traumatized young witch but there was very little he could do right now. Especially since his concern for Rebekah played in the back of his head. Even now as he was holding Davina he had an urge to check his phone again to see if she had tried to contact him.

The door to the attic opened, causing Marcel to alert his gaze over towards it even when he had heard the footsteps coming up earlier. Every little thing seemed to set him on edge now in fear Klaus might somehow show up, but relief instantly clouded his face once Cami walked inside. Of course, he had almost forgotten he had left her a voice mail earlier after Davina woke up.

"Cami, I'm glad you got my message."

The blonde woman stepped closer to the bed where Davina was, concern clearly present in her eyes as she immediately noticed already how withdrawn and timid the teen looked. It was definitely out of character for the normally confident and outspoken girl. Already Cami could tell her temporary stay in the afterlife had not been pleasant.

"Oh Davina, thank god you're back." Cami expressed her relief, but made sure to give the girl her space even though she wanted nothing more than to hug her and tell her everything would be fine. Even after only had known her for a short time, she had already come to see Davina as a younger sister. She had been devastated when she thought the ritual to bring back the harvest girls had failed.

Davina merely glanced up at Cami but remained silent. Her gaze quickly fell back down to the bed sheets.

"I'll let you two talk, I have a few calls to make." Marcel quickly made his way out of the attic.

The edge of the bed softly shifted as Cami sat down a safe distance beside the young witch. As soon as Davina's eyes began to water however, Cami immediately closed in the small space in between them in order to finally hug the girl in her arms. Davina eagerly returned the embrace.

"I died," she sobbed. "And at first, I was alone, but then I heard them. Voices, whispering to me.

Cami pulled away from the girl to look at her clearly in the face while brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear so it wouldn't get caught in the tears.

"Who?"

"The ancestors. They're so angry with me. I used my power against my own, and they said they'd do horrible things to me if I misuse my magic again."

Davina slowly got up from the bed and walked towards the large glass window towards the back beside her bed. She wiped her tears away and stared out into the window that gave her a nice view of the Quarter down below along with the many tourists and civilians walking past the church. "I don't know what to do, Cami." She frowned.

Cami stood up from the bed shortly after, she walked a few steps towards the window before stopping several feet behind Davina. She crossed her arms in momentary silence, trying to figure out what to say in this situation.

"I've studied the effects of trauma and abuse. The witches that forced you into that ritual, they've lied to you. They hurt you."

"There's nothing you've studied in some book that can help me." Davina spoke, feeling slight frustration.

"Okay you know what, forget the books." Cami declared, before deciding to recount a story from her past. "Let me tell you what I know from experience. When my brother died, I never thought I'd be okay again. I cried for weeks. I blamed myself. I blamed him, and then I realized all that...sadness was swallowing me up. And I made a choice. I wasn't going to let it. You can make that choice too, Davina."

Davina furrowed her eyebrows before turning back around to face the blonde bartender. "You say that like it's so simple, but the witches aren't just gonna let me go. They're not done with me."

"No one can control you unless you let them."

"How do I even know who to trust?" Davina threw her arms in the air in an exasperated manner. "Should I even trust Marcel? I know he just wants to use me again for power like always. He's been staring at his phone all day, probably something about Rebekah. I know when he gets the chance he's going to ask me to do him a favor for her. You too, Cami. Be honest with me, did you actually come here because you were worried or do you want something from me?"

"Well, my uncle is sick. I thought you could help him if I asked." Cami admitted softly.

As soon as Davina scoffed and blinked away several tears that threatened to spill over, she immediately rushed over to the young girl and took her hands in hers. "That's not why I'm here though. I care about you and I want to help you."

"What can you do? When I came back, the voices I heard, they said the only ones who could help me are the witches. But, after what I did to them, they hate me. So, how can I go back and ask for their help now?"

"Maybe you don't have to. Just come and stay with me for a while. Take a break from all this witch business. You could have a chance at a normal life. Be a normal teenager for once. We could even get you enrolled in the local highschool. Wouldn't you like that?" Cami suddenly suggested.

Davina went quiet for a moment, trying to process what Cami had just said. It was a good suggestion, she admitted. She wouldn't want anything more than to just be a normal girl, but she knew that dream couldn't possibly become a reality. When she opened her mouth to speak, she found herself trying to look for the right words to say as she sat back down on the bed.

"You know I want that more than anything, Cami..." She muttered after several more seconds went by.

"Well we can worry about that later. But for now, I think it would be best if you come stay with me instead of being cooped up in this attic all the time. I'll even go talk to Marcel about it. Right now, as a matter of fact." Cami turned and left the room before Davina had the chance to say anything else.

With a sigh, Davina laid back down against the bed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get away even if it was just for a little bit. She could get some rest at Cami's place and get out of the attic for once. She knew Marcel probably wouldn't be okay with the idea, but maybe Cami actually could convince him. It would just be a few days after all.

Who cares what Marcel thinks anyways.

She huffed and rolled off the bed before walking towards her drawers and gathering a few of her belongings she would need, such as clothing and sleepwear. After she started folding her clothes and placing them down on the bed she was about to retrieve a bag until she heard a noise downstairs in the church, somewhat of that of a commotion.

Thinking it was just Marcel expressively denying Cami's suggestion, she decided to go downstairs in order to see what the noise was about and back up Cami if needed be.

"Marcel!" Davina called as she ran down the steps, walking around the corner to enter the church with a sigh. "Don't be mad at Cami, I-"

She soon found herself at a loss for words as she gasped at who she expected to be Marcel.

"K-Klaus...?" She managed to mutter.

Cami was standing there like she thought, but instead of Marcel the person standing beside her was none other than Klaus. He had his attention towards Cami until after Davina spoke aloud, then his steely gaze immediately fixated themselves on her. Normally his gaze wouldn't even frighten her; she herself could admit she wasn't scared of the big bad Klaus Mikaelson, but being stuck with the Ancestors during that time made her skittish of nearly everything now. So as far as she was concerned, Klaus looked about ten times more frightening. Especially considering she wasn't as powerful as she was before and Klaus was basically a wildcard.

Cami appeared to be rather concerned herself, more so for Davina, that he had made a sudden appearance at the church.

"Ah, the little witch finally makes an appearance. How was your brief stay in the afterlife by the way, love? I do hope you sent the Ancestors my regards." Klaus smirked, although oddly enough he didn't have the same playful glint in his eyes. His gaze was simply cold and angry, clearly there was a reason behind it but Davina didn't know what. All she knew was that it would be a good idea to start running right about now because something told her he definitely was in a murdering mood. But instead, she remained glued to the spot where she was standing.

"Where's Marcel?" She glared at Klaus, concerned that he might have done something to him.

"Hm, who knows?" Klaus pretended to ponder, meanwhile pacing across the hall of the church and walking several steps closer to Davina. "Hopefully somewhere far away where he can rot for all I care. All I know is that he won't be showing his pathetic mug around here anytime soon."

"Klaus, leave her out of this..." Cami warned.

"Don't worry, Camille. I won't hurt her. Not unless she complies and does what she's told like a good little witch."

As soon as Klaus turned his back on her to face Cami, Davina made a break for it towards one of the side exit doors of the cathedral, but before she even had a chance to touch the door handle Klaus was standing right beside her in a matter of seconds. He forcibly pried her away from the door by grabbing her wrist.

"So unfortunate she isn't much of a good listener though," Klaus tilted his head, an annoyed scowl crossing his expression. Davina gasped in fear as soon as his eyes turned into a bright yellow color and very prominent veins started forming around them. He pulled her to him before grabbing hold of her neck and sinking his fangs into her neck, hard enough to tear open flesh.

She screamed in both horror and agony at the sound of fangs piercing her flesh.

"Klaus, stop!" Cami shouted, and Davina could hear her footsteps rushing towards them.

Klaus released Davina, causing her to sob and slump down onto the floor. He spat out a small portion of her flesh onto the floor beside them before smirking and wiping his chin clean from the flow of blood from his mouth.

Davina soon began to see dark spots cloud her vision as she started to fall into a state of unconsciousness. Blood was pouring from her neck, so she brought a hand up to stop the blood from coming out while she laid on the floor of the church and groaned in pain, eyes fluttering to keep from closing shut.

"Davina..!? Davina? Oh my god..." Cami quickly kneeled down onto the floor beside the girl in a state of panic, picking up her head and holding her against her lap to try and keep her passing out.

"Cami..."

More dark spots started to appear until Davina soon found Cami's voice gradually drowning out as she spiraled into a complete state of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Davina awoke in a bed, her eyes slowly fluttering open. She blinked a few times but her vision was foggy and her mind was still hazy. After remembering the event that took place before everything went blank, her hand carefully reached for her neck to find her fingers softly brushing against the cotton of a bandage.

Her sapphire gaze squinted and stared all around the unfamiliar room.

Despite the comfort of the bed, she hadn't been able to stay asleep for very long.

First of all she didn't exactly feel safe sleeping in an unknown bedroom inside of an unknown household, but as she gazed longer at the old walls she guessed that it was the Mikaelson compound. She slowly sat up for several seconds once she heard voices outside of the room. From what she could hear, it sounded like Cami talking to Klaus and Elijah.

Luckily the old walls of the room weren't exactly soundproof so she was able to make out a few sentences of what they were discussing.

"Oh enough with the dramatics. She isn't a vampire, so she should be good as new in a couple of hours. I didn't bite her too hard."

Davina winced as the sound of her flesh being ripped open replayed in her head.

"What the hell are you talking about? You practically ripped a chunk of her flesh out, Klaus! What were you trying to do, kill her? She's just a kid, for christ sake!" She heard Cami's voice snap.

"She's right, Niklaus. This barbaric behavior of yours has been appaling as of late. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to condone it if you continue to lash out at innocents."

"Innocents?" Klaus barked a laugh. "Well let's see, are you talking about my traitor of a sister that I so kindly had banished or that insolent little wench who has been plotting my downfall since the day she met me?"

There was a brief pause.

"Perhaps if everyone would stop betraying me at every bloody given second, I wouldn't be so 'barbaric' as you say."

"Well perhaps if you weren't driving everyone away with your constant antics...-" Elijah started to retort, but was quickly cut off by Cami.

"Enough! I get that you're dealing with some family drama crap right now, but you didn't have to take it out on Davina.

Klaus snorted. "She's a witch, isn't she? Can't she just heal herself?"

"She's afraid to use her powers right now. I don't know how long it will be before she's able to again."

"Well I suggest she do it fast if she wants to remain alive."

Davina glared and shuddered at his words.

Their conversation grew quiet after that, and she heard some retreating footsteps which led her to believe that maybe they took their conversation else where. She heard a few words being spoken but couldn't make them out anymore. Davina sighed and leaned her head back against the pillow.

She decided to forget sleep after having closed her eyes for a few seconds and instead listen to the silence of the room along with the few incoherent words being spoken. After an hour their conversation grew completely quiet as she heard doors being shut, including from the front gate downstairs. It was getting dark out and as soon as the compound fell silent she quickly sat up from the bed in worry, afraid that Cami might have left her here all alone.

Cami wouldn't actually leave, would she?

The dreadful silence of the household just made her slightly panic even more.

She pulled the blankets off of her and stood up from the bed despite the icy breeze in the room.

Like hell was she going to stay here.

She groaned and took a few staggered steps towards the door, her neck still throbbing from pain. It took her a few times to turn the knob with her trembling hands, but once she finally got it open she cautiously peeked her head out into the hallway first to make sure nobody else was around.

It seemed that her suspicions from earlier were correct, Cami had left her here.

Davina suddenly felt her mind clouding with both frustration and anger. Cami would actually leave her here with that horrid hybrid monster?

She sighed and hugged her arms close in order to provide herself some warmth. Being clad in her usual white sleepwear dress did not help the cold she was feeling.

Davina made her way through the dark hallway, wincing as she stubbed her toe several times in the process of accidentally running into a wall when trying to find the stairs. She cursed the place for basically being a maze and soon found herself inside yet another room.

Once she entered the room it grew to be eerily silent, which slightly put her on edge and make her second guess about leaving her room and wandering about in the first place.

The room was dark except for the bright rays of the full moon outside entering through a window that had a very nice view of the French Quarter. She didn't even notice the dimly let bedroom right around the corner.

As she placed her hands on the window sill to take a look at the view of the city, she found herself feeling envious. The small windowed view she had in the attic of the church was nothing compared to this beautiful view of the city from nearly every angle. There was also a balcony outside.

After staring at the marvelous view she had barely noticed the easel stand in the middle of the room. She hugged herself tighter and made her way back across the room and around the chair stool to get a better look at the paining that was sitting on the easel stand. She tilted her head as she tried to make sense of it. The drawing had a lot of colors, and was drawn as a chaotic mess. She couldn't help but wonder if the person who had drawn it was the same.

Davina took a step back and caught glance of a few other drawings sitting in a rather mess of a pile in the corner of the room. Whoever painted them was a good drawer, she had to admit. Including more confusing scrambles, the paint drawings also consisted of a beautiful scenery of the French Quarter, random tourists and people, as well as a cathedral and the bayou. As she knelt down to examine them more closely, she failed to notice a pair of glowing eyes watching her from the other room.

"Is there a reason as to why you're snooping around in my room?"

Once she heard Klaus's voice, she gasped and quickly stood back up. She turned around, expecting to see him standing there but a confused expression soon fell on her face when she was staring at nothing but the darkness of the room. She stepped closer into the moonlight from the window to see where he might be, and it felt a little bit unnerving to her that he had no problem in seeing her through the dark. She followed the rays of the moonlight and it soon led her into another conjoined room she had failed to notice when she came in.

The moonlight finally fell across the single king sized bed inside the room, which was currently occupied by Klaus who was casually laying across the throw blankets and pillows, the bed still perfectly made. She found herself wondering if he slept like that all the time, if he even slept at all.

She had been expecting a usual sardonic smirk to come across his face once she came into view, but instead it remained a tight frown. His gaze deep and calculating, like he had been recently lost in thought.

"Since you won't answer me, I'm going to assume you lost your way while trying to find a way to escape. Am I correct, little witch?"

Davina sheepishly flushed, her eyebrows furrowing into an angry pout before glancing down at the floor.

"I'm not going to stay here with a psychopath like you."

The faintest twitch played on the corner of Klaus's lips. "I can't tell if you're incredibly brave or just pathetically stupid. My whole life everyone has feared me, and yet here you are. A mere little girl who shows no inch of hesitation even if she spouts words she very well knows will get her into some trouble."

"That's because I'm not afraid of you," Davina stated, staring back up at him with a stern gaze despite her shivering form. She quickly shut her mouth in an attempt to keep her teeth from chattering, hoping he wouldn't see that she was cold.

"Oh I think you are, love. You're just particularly good at hiding it," he finally smirked.

She simply rolled her eyes.

"I can see why Hayley isn't here anymore. She probably got tired of dealing with your constant abuse. It's no wonder why Rebekah betrayed you," Davina narrowed her eyes, only hesitating for a split second once Klaus abruptly stood up from the bed and stared at her with an unreadable expression but a dangerous glint in his eyes. She only just barely realized her mistake once Klaus suddenly caught her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

She gasped and quickly grabbed his wrist to try and pry his choking hold against her neck.

"A word of advice, don't speak of things you obviously don't know a bloody thing about. And never talk to me about Hayley or my sister again, or I will personally have your entrails wrapped in a lovely box to send to Marcel."

His smile sent a shudder down her spine.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me?" Davina demanded, her brows furrowing in anger.

Klaus hummed in thought, before loosening his grip on her throat and bringing her face closer to his. She was finally able to breathe, but having his face inches away from hers caused her breath to hitch, feeling uneasy she was this close to him. She watched as his gaze carefully examined her up and down, in a way that almost seemed ... possessive.

"I'm going to use you as leverage to punish Marcel, as I know without a doubt that he is still lurking around New Orleans. He isn't going to give up his crown that easily. Knowing him, he's probably going to try to start his own rebellion of vampires that share mutual hatred for me right now as we speak. As much as he cares about you little witch he always uses you to get what he wants, that much is obvious."

A sudden look of disappointment appeared across Davina's face, knowing that what Klaus said was basically true. Marcel always tried to use her for his personal gain, even if he convinced himself it was only for her safety.

"But this time he won't have you," Klaus continued, bringing his lips close to her ear and lowering his voice to a hush of a whisper. "You belong to me now. If you wish to remain useful, your existence is to serve me. To please me. Do you understand?"

As much as Davina wanted to have her harvest powers back so she could have him back groveling at her feet, she still found herself oddly attracted to the sound of his smooth commanding voice, enough to send butterflies in her stomach, which made her want to retch at the thought.

She decided she would blame her teenage hormones.

"The coven would never let me work for you," she glared.

Klaus smirked. "On the contrary love, I don't think you need to worry about your coven too much seeing as I currently have your reagent wrapped around my finger."

Davina scoffed, her face contorting to a disgusted expression once she realized what he meant that comment. She wasn't even surprised, knowing the kind of effect Klaus had on women.

"You're despicable," she finally gathered up her courage and pushed him away from her so that she could free herself from him. He merely stood where he was, allowing her some space. However, his possessive gaze never faltered.

"If there's one thing you need to know about me Davina, is that I always get what I want."

Not wanting to stay in the room with him any longer, she huffed and whirled around to make her way back to her room. As soon as her footsteps retreated down the hall and the loud slam of a door was heard, Klaus gave out a faint chuckle.

After hearing the commotion, Elijah suddenly appeared in his room still clad in his usual suit attire despite the late hour and with a concerned expression on his face. Klaus merely walked around the small table he had in his room and poured some Bourbon he always kept lying around into a glass.

"What happened?" Elijah questioned.

Klaus smiled and raised the glass to his lips to take a sip. "Oh nothing important really, the little witch was trying to escape but got lost instead."

"Niklaus, if you do anything more to hurt that girl I swear-"

"Don't worry, Elijah. I'm not that much of a barbarian as you think I am," Klaus rolled his eyes. "I won't touch the girl, I need her as leverage for Marcel."

"You needn't concern yourself with Marcel anymore, I made it perfectly clear he is not to return back to this city."

Klaus snorted, before placing his glass back down on the table. "I hate to break it to you brother, but I don't think he gives a bloody damn about whether you made it perfectly clear or not."

Elijah sighed and paced towards the table. "I'll deal with him if that happens."

Klaus sat down in a chair before setting another glass aside and pouring Bourbon in it as well so that Elijah could join him. He pushed it towards his side of the table, a sly smile appearing across the corner of his lips.

"Nonsense. We both will."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys! So regarding to the reviews I received last chapter, someone was confused to where this story was headed or what it was. This will not be a one-shot anymore, obviously. I plan to make it an actual story now, I don't know how many chapters but it will take place during Season 1 and continue from there on. The relationship between Klaus and Davina will probably be slow at first. And as for why Hayley isn't there, well she lives in the bayou now like she did in the middle of the first season, but it might change later on.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a review :)**

* * *

It had been several weeks now since Marcel had been banished and Davina still remained trapped with the Mikaelsons. Cami would come see her regularly to make sure she was fine and since she was still Klaus's shrink.

The young witch would have much rather stayed with her but of course Klaus wouldn't allow it.

Lately he had been busy brooding over family disputes and Hayley being gone with the other werewolves in the bayou. Ever since then he had been usually locked up in his room drawing, so Davina hadn't seen much of him.

Not that she minded avoiding him all together.

Once in a while she would have a conversation with Elijah, but he seemed to be brooding as well over Hayley being gone.

Spending most of her time in solitude again, being trapped in the compound made her actually miss the attic.

Davina boredly tapped her fingers against a desk while she sat with her legs crossed on a barstool beside the other young harvest witches. She was currently sitting inside of a greenhouse where they were practicing magic. This time the lesson consisted of bringing dried roses back to life.

No matter how much she would focus on the rose, she failed to succeed in making it raise back to life. It merely continued to remain a dull dead color. The rest of the girls had already long succeeded, chanting together and working on bringing the rest of the roses in the greenhouse back to life.

Davina sighed and leaned back against the barstool in defeat.

She didn't have to use magic in order to know the other girls were purposely isolating her. She pretended not to notice, but often she would catch a glimpse of them giving her cold stares and whispering amongst each other from a distance. Ever since what happened with the ancestors, they didn't want to be her friend anymore.

She felt utterly hopeless being as that she couldn't do anything anymore, not even magic. She lost Marcel and her friends. She didn't have anyone left. The only reason she was still alive was because Klaus found her magic useful, but even his patience was growing thin. If her magic doesn't come back soon he would surely kill her without hesitation.

"Davina, its easy. All you have to do is try." Abigail commented, noticing the dead rose Davina had been staring at since the lesson first started.

"I _am_ trying," Davina huffed in frustration.

"Trying and failing, ever since you came back." Monique rolled her eyes.

Davina took her eyes off of the dead rose and glared at her former friend. "When are you going to stop being such a bitch to me, Monique?"

"When you stop being weak. You're supposed to be a Harvest girl, but maybe you don't belong here. Maybe you never did."

Davina clenched her teeth in frustration. "You know what? Maybe you're right," She scoffed, abruptly standing up from the barstool and storming off towards the exit of the greenhouse.

"Where are you going?" Abigail questioned.

"Away from here. I know when I'm not wanted," Davina remarked, stepping outside and slamming the door shut beside her. She didn't care at this point if Genevieve would be upset with her for leaving the lesson early.

She walked across the gravel, fuming with frustration at about everything right about now. Suddenly feeling her phone buzz from her back pocket, she stopped in her tracks to reach over and pull it out to see who was texting her.

A smile soon played across her lips once she saw it was her vampire friend Josh who had sent her a message. Tapping on the message to read it, it was telling her to meet him at one of the local pubs outside of the Quarter.

Perfect timing too.

After she replied to his text to let him know she would come, she placed her phone back in her pocket and made her way towards the pub.

* * *

Klaus stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom in thought, an annoyed frown appearing on his face as he thought of his problematic life. Him and the coven witch Genevieve were currently both naked under the sheets of his bed after a few rounds of sex, her arm draped around his waist as she traced her finger across his pale chest with her elbow slightly holding her up against the mattress.

She hummed and stared at his muscled arms and chest with lust before biting her lip and placing a soft kiss on his collarbone.

"What's wrong? Didn't you enjoy yourself?" She pouted, noticing his grim expression.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to meet her gaze. A soft smirk graced his lips before staring at her with equal lust. He began placing kisses across the base of her neck, causing her to moan. He then pulled away from her.

"Apologies, love. I had something else preoccupying my mind."

Genevieve smiled and flirtatiously sat up on the bed, reaching over to the floor to collect her clothing. Klaus watched as she put on her bra, tracing his fingers across her back as she did so.

She tossed her hair over her back before putting on her underwear.

"The council meeting in the church was quite interesting. I had expected it to be nothing more than endless bickering until your baby mama decided to show up. You should've seen your brother's face when he saw her walk in." She decided to comment, as if knowing that mentioning Hayley would bring him back into a sour mood.

However, Klaus's face remained expressionless. "The Crescent curse is broken then?"

"Do you believe this will actually work? That we can finally have some semblance of peace in this city?" Genevieve wondered.

Before Klaus had time to respond, Cami suddenly walked inside of his room unannounced. "I saw the light from the courtyard and took a chance that-" She paused mid stride once she saw Genevieve sitting on his bed half naked. "You weren't with a half-naked psycho-witch. Seems I gambled and lost." She finally muttered.

Genevieve shot her a smirk. "Just on time. About a minute ago I was fully naked."

"Well then, you served your purpose. Please, don't let me hold you up." Camille gave a sarcastic reply, rolling her eyes.

Genevieve glared at her. "You O'Connells sure do love to piss off witches."

Without another word, she stood up from the bed and left the room to leave Klaus and Camille talk to one another in privacy. Cami did a double take to make sure she was gone, even better completely gone from the compound before turning back around to stare at Klaus with an incredulous expression on her face.

"Really? The woman tried to blackmail me into stabbing you with the mystical knife of excruciating pain!" Cami exclaimed.

Klaus sighed, leaning over to collect his clothes. Cami felt her cheeks flush and she quickly turned around to give him some privacy while he pulled his pants on. He smirked and stood up from the bed. "Well, New Orleans breeds nothing if not strange bedfellows, but I assume you're not here to question me on my leisure activities."

Cami crossed her arms and solemnly bit her lip. "I'm here about my uncle. He's deteriorating. The pills, the meditation, they're not working. His lucidity's shrinking by the day. A witch did this, a witch can undo it. You seem super-tight with Genevieve... maybe you could persuade her to help.

The smirk fell from Klaus's face, soon being replaced by a frown. " It won't do any good. These hexes, they start with magic, but as they take root, they alter the very chemistry of the brain. I'm sorry, Cami. The damage is done."

Cami turned around, her gaze blazing with anger. "I refuse to accept that, and you would, too, if you had any concept of family.

Klaus's gaze wavered, his mouth opening to say something but instead kept his mouth shut and merely avoided her stare.

Cami scoffed and started to leave his room before pausing at his doorway for a brief second. "By the way, has Genevieve told you about Davina yet?"

Klaus glanced up, his interest now being piqued at the mention of his lovely little witch.

"What about her?"

"She still hasn't been able to do magic, and sometimes she doesn't even show up to class. Face it Klaus, she just wants to be normal. She shouldn't have to follow what the witches say anymore. You should just let her come stay with me, I would take good care of her." Cami turned to him and sighed, before leaving the room once she said all what she wanted to say.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, feeling his temper beginning to rise on finding that Davina hadn't progressed at all and it had been almost a month.

That stupid girl was wasting his time.

He walked across his bedroom and picked up the glass of Bourbon that he had often sitting around on top of the small table. His nostrils flaring and the glass shaking in his grip due to his rage, he quickly drank the entire glass down before slamming it against the wall.

Oh, he was going to have a talk with her once she got back to the compound.

Several hours passed and Klaus merely occupied himself in painting more on his easel to add to his collection of odd and beautiful artwork. Once he heard the gate to the compound open, he dropped his paintbrush and used his supernatural speed to suddenly appear in the front courtyard, just as Davina had walked in.

She walked in staring at her phone with a smile on her face. Once she closed the gate with her free arm and looked up to meet Klaus's gaze she immediately froze before staggering back in surprise.

"Klaus, what do you want?" She questioned, confused.

"Don't play innocent with me, I know what you've been doing, or rather failing to do." Klaus took a step forward, his tall frame looming over hers. She instantly shrunk back in fear. "Who are you texting?" He ripped her phone away from her hands before she could protest and stared at her recent contact.

Josh.

Klaus grinned, "ah, Josh. How lovely of him to check up on you. Shall I go pay him a visit right now and rip his head off his shoulders?" He narrowed his eyes, his grin turning into a scowl.

"No, don't!" Davina quickly grabbed for her phone but Klaus chucked it at a nearby wall, causing it to break in half.

"Now, you're going to be honest with me. Why have you been missing Genevieve's classes?"

"I'm guessing she told you, then. Let me guess, was that before or after you slept with her?" Davina glared at him.

Instead of getting angry, the corners of Klaus's lips twitched into a smile. He gave a lighthearted chuckle. "That's none of your business, love. But if you must know, Camille told me, not Genevieve. She's been worried about you, and with good reason since you can't even manage to do a simple _bloody_ magic spell."

Davina crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "When are you going to stop complaining about me? I get it, I'm useless okay!' She threw her arms in the air, practically shouting.

Klaus suddenly grabbed her by the wrist, a deep scowl on his face as he dragged her along with him across the courtyard and inside of a room.

"W-where are you taking me?" Davina swallowed.

He tossed her in the room in front of a table full of bouquets of dried up flowers. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before turning to face him.

"What's this for?"

"You're going to sit here and bring every one of those flowers back alive like you were supposed to be doing earlier today if you even bothered to try. I don't care if it takes you the whole bloody night, you will use your magic again. My patience with you is wearing thin." Klaus spat, before turning back around and slamming the doors of the room shut, leaving only her inside.

Davina helplessly slumped down on the couch in front of the table, being surrounded by the deafening silence of the room.

"Asshole..." She muttered to herself, glaring at the dried flowers and sighing before shutting her eyes and chanting the words of the spell to bring them back to life.

* * *

Hours passed and Davina had been chanting and staring at the dead flowers for hours now with no avail. She had no idea what time it was, but by the pitch darkness of outside the windows of the compound she had to have guessed it was at least the middle of the night if not passed it.

Her eyelids were drooping and she had to force herself to stay awake every time she accidentally nodded off.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. She was so tired and had a headache for focusing on one object for so long.

Who cares if Klaus killed her for failing again at this point. Her exhaustion long clouded her fear of him.

She stopped chanting the spell and sighed, throwing her arms out and standing up from the couch. "It's no use! I can't do it."

Davina turned around, half expecting Klaus to show up again but the room remained empty and unusually quiet. The compound typically remained silent throughout the day, besides for the occasional discussions or arguments Elijah and Klaus would get into.

Maybe they were both gone?

She walked off from the living room and carefully made her way to Klaus's room to see if he was in there, despite realizing it was a stupid idea to go searching for him. As her hands dragged across the railings of the balcony sigh each step she took, she could see light coming from inside his room, indicating he might be in there after all.

Once she hesitantly stepped inside of the room, she found her speculation was right when she saw Klaus sitting on his couch, drinking from a young unconscious woman's neck.

Davina winced at the disturbing scene, but continued to stand at his doorway, even when he retracted his fangs from her neck and casually tossed her aside like a rag doll on the floor after he was finished.

As he wiped the blood from his chin, his currently bright golden eyes started straight at her, making her feel slightly uneasy.

He shot her a smirk.

"I hope the reason why you're interrupting me from my meal is because you've finally done what I told you to do."

Davina slowly shook her head. "I-I can't do it Klaus. I've tried and tried, and right now I'm too tired."

Klaus's smirk immediately turned to that of a disappointed frown, and his glare turned even colder. He sighed and placed his gaze instead on the compelled human woman on the floor. She remained unconscious, blood seeping from her neck.

"Well that's a shame, love. Because the only reason I'm keeping you here is to use you for your magic. If you can't even provide me that, well, you're no good to me alive then, are you? Therefore, I suppose I could just kill you. Or perhaps you could become one of my blood whores."

Davina glared at him, feeling her temper beginning to flare at his threats. "You're asking too much of me! At least I'm trying! Which is more that I can say about you!" She protested.

Klaus merely sat in the chair for a brief several moments, watching her under his dangerous glare. He stood up and slowly began to make his way towards her, causing her to unconsciously flinch and step back in fear of what he was going to do.

She felt him grab her by the collar of her shirt and bring her face inches away from his. His taller height made him seem even more intimidating as he loomed over her, closely putting his lips close to her ear that she shuddered once she felt his breath upon it.

"You want to sleep? Fine. I'll be generous this time. But starting in the morning, I want you practicing on those flowers. If even one of them is still dead, I'll paint them red myself with the color of your blood, you pathetic waste of space."

Davina winced as he released her shirt and shoved her away from him. She furrowed her eyebrows in anger, forcing herself to keep tears from spilling over.

"Do we have an understanding?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered a soft, "yes."

"Good. Now get out of my sight," he growled.

Saying nothing else, Davina turned and left his room in a matter of seconds. She heard the door slam shut behind her, making her flinch as she made her way across the hallway and back to her room. She managed to remain somewhat composed all the way until she finally entered her room.

Once she was inside, she whirled around and quickly shut her door as well, before allowing the tears to freely fall down her cheeks. She began to sob, not caring if Klaus heard her or not.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her, continuing to cry to her heart's content where she was covered under the blankets. She rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes, sniffling and thinking about how much she hated Klaus.

How much of a monster he was.

She sighed as soon as her crying began to stop, and exhaustion soon took over as she quietly drifted off into sleep.

She didn't know how many hours she had slept for when she felt herself start to awaken. Her neck hurt for some reason, as if she had been sleeping on something hard all night. Her eyes fluttered open and she winced as she felt a slight breeze flow straight into her face, causing her to scrunch up her nose from the cold.

 _Odd_. She didn't remember leaving a window open in the room.

Once her eyes completely opened, she was now fully aware that she was not in the room anymore.

Davina quickly stood up on her feet and leaves fell from her hair as she frantically whirled around to stare at her surroundings.

All she could see were trees.

She was in a forest.

"How the hell did I get here?" She absentmindedly spoke out loud.

What was even more alarming was how unfamiliar this forest was. She was definitely sure there was no forest like this in New Orleans, let along Louisiana. The trees were huge and the air was cold. There wasn't a ray of sunshine in the sky, only dull grey clumps of clouds. As she shuddered from the cold breeze again she swore she could smell the faint scent of an ocean nearby.

 _Yeah, she definitely was not in Louisiana._

She hesitated before taking a few steps forward to scan the area, not even sure if she would be able to find a way out. Suddenly hearing a snap of a twig, she whirled back around.

"Hello?" She softly called out, but quickly regretted in doing so. She didn't know if anyone in this forest would be friendly.

Davina faintly heard the sound of a conversation nearby as she continued to step closer to where she heard the snap of a branch.

"See what you did? You scared it away, you stupid boy-"

As soon as she caught sight of a tall, well-built, fierce looking middle aged man and a small blonde boy no older than eight, she quickly hid behind one of the trees. They were both carrying a bow an arrow, so she was assuming they were out here hunting something. What confused her were their clothes, which were nothing more then dirty cloth and animal skin. Maybe they lived in the woods away from society?

"I-I'm sorry father...I didn't see where I was stepping."

Davina carefully peeked out from behind the tree and saw the young boy solemnly gazing down at the forest floor. There was a look of fear in his eyes for some reason. She was trying to figure out what he could be afraid of, until the father ripped the bow and arrow from his hands and tossed it aside on the floor, making the boy flinch.

"Why did the gods punish me by bringing me such a pathetic useless excuse for a son who can't even learn how to hunt properly? Even your younger sister could do this," the father scoffed. "I should have brought along one of your brothers instead."

Father...I-"

The boy was quickly cut off by the father reeling back his fist and punching the boy square in the face, causing him to fall back on the ground. Davina had to slap her hand over her mouth to keep from accidentally crying out. She stopped looking at the scene and instead pressed her back against the bark of the tree, her hand still over her mouth and her breath shuddering as the father continued to beat the boy. She didn't want to look anymore but she could still hear the punches and kicks being thrown and the boy's cries and groans of pain, something she was sure would be stuck in her mind for a while.

Finally the beating stopped.

When all she could hear was silence along with a few birds cawing and the heavy breathing of the furious father, she slowly peeked her head out once more to see what was happening.

She wish she hadn't.

The boy had blood running down his face and he moaned as he spit a mouthful of blood onto the floor beside where he was laying in a crumpled heap. His left eye was now swollen with a bruise and his nose looked to be broken as blood streamed down his lips and chin.

"The only thing you're good for is to use as a means of target practice. Be glad that I have granted you the mercy of not ending your pathetic life, boy." The father looked at his son with disgust.

Davina felt her blood start to boil in anger. How could one be so cruel, to a child nonetheless?

"Why do you hate me, father...? Why me?" The boy quivered under his breath, a sob escaping from his mouth as a single tear fell from his cheek.

"Stop crying and get up. If you have any ounce of desire to be a man, you will never show your tears in front of me."

The boy immediately stopped crying and wiped any remaining tears away. "Yes, father." He muttered.

Davina felt her heart tighten. All the boy wanted was to please his father. The way he was being treated by him as even less than an animal made her want to throw up.

"Get. Up." The father repeated with a glare.

The boy slowly rose on his feet despite staggering against the bark of the tree where he was thrown into and beaten against. He sniffled and made his way towards his father as if nothing happened. This made Davina realize that the beatings probably happened often.

"Go clean yourself up in the river and get home before your mother has food ready on the table. We'll continue this tomorrow." The father ordered.

"Yes, father." The boy said once more before turning and heading towards the direction of the river, trying to hide his limp with each step he took.

As soon as he left and the father stayed to pick up their belongings, Davina stepped around the tree once the father began to near closer to her hiding spot. She felt her heart thumping against her chest with each step he took closer towards her tree. She peeked out and watched as he picked up the bow and arrow, thoughtfully gazing off into the distance.

Did he know she was there?

She took a step backwards to press herself closer to the tree but to her horror she accidentally stepped on a fallen branch like the boy had. The sound of the branch snapping in two was enough to send birds cawing and flying out of their trees. Davina felt her heart stop as she heard the father freeze in silence.

"Niklaus! I thought my instructions were clear, boy." The father's voice suddenly rang out.

Niklaus? Was that the boy's name?

Davina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Elijah calls Klaus by that name.

 _Niklaus...is his full name._

After more silence came, Davina decided to carefully edge herself out from behind the tree. The father wasn't there anymore, but his bow and arrow had been left on the floor. She sighed in relief, and rested her head back against the tree with her eyes closed.

Once she opened them however, she nearly screamed. The father was standing right in front of her with a very menacing glare. Before she had time to react, he caught her by the threat and slammed her back against the bark of the tree. His grip on her neck tightened and she could feel the oxygen being squeezed from her lungs as she scratched at the man's wrists.

If he could beat his son like that she was scared to know what he would do to her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The father hissed, slamming her head against the tree again.

She felt her vision spinning and black spots were beginning to appear.

"Stop," she weakly managed to choke out. She could feel her life slowly start to slip away. He pulled her away from the tree and slammed her head hard against the tree once more.

She heard the sound of a bone snap before her vision went black.

Davina woke up in panic, her hands tightly gripping the blankets after abruptly sitting up in bed with a gasp. She felt her chest tightening and suddenly she couldn't breathe.

 _It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare._

She repeated in her head multiple times to try and calm down.

She ran her fingers through her hair, hugging her knees up to her chest and resting her forehead against them. She thought she heard her name faintly being said close by, and she thought she might've just been hearing things in her head until she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

She gasped and immediately pulled away from the hand, retreating back against the bed and realizing there was a dark figure standing beside her that she couldn't see due to the pitch darkness of the room.

"Davina, it's alright. It's me."

She suddenly recognized the voice to be Klaus.

At this discovery, her heart suddenly began to race. He wasn't exactly the most reassuring person to see after a nightmare. Especially since she he had choked her once before.

She was confused. Why was he here? Did she accidentally scream in her nightmare? Did she wake him up? Was he upset? Was he going to kill her?

"Klaus..?" She absentmindedly muttered. "I-I'm sorry..."

She blinked and felt tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly she felt movement from the mattress beside her, indicating that he had sat down. She felt his hand against her face again, but instead of moving away from it she only flinched. To her surprise, he cupped her cheek and used his thumb to brush away her tears.

"Shh...don't be scared, love. I'm not going to hurt you. I only need you to relax, you're hyperventilating." He shushed her, gently brushing his other hand across her back and soothing circular motions.

Only then did Davina realize she was still having difficulty breathing, her breaths were still shallow from being in a state of panic earlier.

"I had a nightmare," she sniffled.

"I know. I heard you."

Klaus moved further onto the bed to lay down, putting his body underneath hers and slightly lifting her up so that her head could rest against his chest. Before she could ask what he was doing, she merely pressed her head against his chest and listened to the sound of his heart beating in a rhythmic state.

"Relax and listen to my heartbeat. You're having a panic attack, this will help."

She slowly closed her eyes and continued listening to the thumps of his heart, soon feeling her breathing slowly return to a normal state as she listened to the sound of his blood circulating. She hadn't heard the sound of someone's heart too often, but it seemed ironic to her that his heart sounded so unusually normal for being such a monstrous and feared creature. But in this moment, despite her dislike for him, she felt safe laying in his arms. If she was with Klaus nothing could hurt her.

He continued to soothingly brush his fingers across her back. She hadn't realized she wrapped her leg around his, and he propped a knee up to remain more comfortable. She seemed to forget or didn't care that they were in a cuddling position, and in addition slowly snaked her arm across his chest as well once she felt herself about to fall asleep from the sound of his heartbeat.

"Klaus.?" She murmured before she could fall asleep. However, sleep suddenly took her before he could respond and all she heard was the sound of a faint hum rising from his chest.

As she fell into a relaxed state of sleep, she realized something about the abused young boy in her dreams and why he looked so familiar. There was something about him, and she wanted to ask Klaus out of curiosity but then decided against it.

It seemed strange to her, but she now knew why him and the boy shared the same name.

 _That boy was him._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm happy for the reviews on last chapter and glad you guys like it! I do really like the aspect of Davina's dreams connected with Klaus's past and more of those will definitely happen again soon. I agree it does change the way on how she looks at Klaus now since there's starting to be a clear reason behind his monstrous nature. Also another thing, I had to change the rating of this story to M because of some details in this chapter *smirk* hope you enjoy ~**

* * *

Klaus woke up with a gasp, his body jarring awake and his eyes suddenly snapping open. His breathing was harsh and uneven as he felt his heart racing like a jackhammer against his chest. He quickly raised his head to stare at his surroundings, feeling immediate relief after discovering it was only a nightmare.

As his breathing stabilized, he allowed his head to fall back against the pillow with a heavy sigh, meanwhile staring up at the ceiling.

It had been a while since he had nightmares about Mikael. He was confused as to why they were suddenly happening again, especially considering the bastard was dead now.

He slowly narrowed his eyes, deciding to brush away the troubling dream from his head for now. He closed his eyes once more before realizing where he was and what had happened the night before. He finally remembered he had rushed into Davina's room after hearing the young girl scream in the middle of the night. He thought someone had broke in the compound and attacked her at first, so he was fully prepared to rip off their head once he barged into her room.

Much to his surprise she was only suffering from a nightmare.

A brief speculation brushed though his mind as he wondered what her nightmare was about for her to wake up in such terror.

He opened his eyes and turned to stare at the said girl who was still currently peacefully asleep and pressed against his side like she had been throughout the night. Almost as if she heard him wake up in distress, she tightened her arms around his neck and nuzzled her forehead against his collarbone for warmth.

His eyes suddenly softened as he continued to stare at her sleeping face. For someone she regularly expressed her hate for, the way she was clinging onto him like a child would a teddy bear slightly amused him.

He brought his hand up and brushed a strand of hair from her face to examine her pretty features more clearly. He knew she was a very beautiful girl, but in close proximity it was even more known.

Her long lashes brushing against her lightly flushed cheeks, her glowing tanned skin, her cute slightly upturned button nose.

Normally Klaus had a thing for doe eyed blondes, but Davina was definitely an exception.

 _She was a damn nymphet._

Even now as he stared at the slow rise and fall of her chest, he shamelessly found himself staring down at her chest, her small breasts visible against the white fabric of her nightgown. He could very clearly see the shape of her nipples beneath the fabric, which possibly indicated she was cold. Since she was pressed against his side, he could feel the softness of her breasts against his shirt. He felt his breath hitch, suddenly feeling grateful that he wasn't shirtless because if he were he probably wouldn't have been able to contain himself.

His eyes turned to that of lust as he imagined what she would look like mewling underneath him. Feeling the hardness of his tight cock being pressed against her tight walls.

 _Gods, he could just picture it._

It took all of the self-control he had not to lose it and take her right then and there.

 _No, he can't think like that._

He suddenly forced himself to snap out of his vile fantasy and soon the lust he felt was immediately replaced with that of remorse. He quickly turned away and silently cursed himself. He knew he shouldn't be looking at her like that. _She was a child for fucks sake, it was wrong._ Especially since he was now practically her caretaker now that Marcel was gone.

He was about to untangle himself from her arms and get off the bed until she sighed and stirred beside him. For a second he thought she was awake but she merely brushed her leg further up his before returning back to sleep. Klaus tensed and sucked in a sharp breath as he felt her leg accidentally brush against his groin, which to much of his annoyance was clearly very much awake.

And hard.

It didn't help much either when he thought of her nice tan legs intertwined with his just beneath the covers.

There seemed to be no indication that she was going to move anytime soon so unfortunately for him he had no choice but to remain as still and tense as possible. After several minutes, he decided to wrap his arm around her waist in an attempt to somehow dislodge her leg from against his groin but to no avail as she only tightened her grip on him even more and brushed her leg against it again.

He rolled his eyes and muttered a curse under his breath. As she snuggled her face deeper into the crook of his neck she could feel her soft breathing against his skin, making his 'problem' even worse.

This was absolute torture.

"Quit bloody moving," he hissed out loud, immediately losing his patience. At this point he didn't care if he woke her or not.

Davina only stirred against him again, furrowing her eyebrows in a pout-like manner. "You're warm and I'm cold." She protested and his eyes slightly widened, making it known to him that she was very much awake.

Klaus scoffed, feeling himself grow even more rigid than before. "How long have you been awake?" He demanded.

"I just woke up," she sleepily responded. He didn't know if that was a lie or not and found himself clenching his teeth in frustration. From the sound of her voice though, he suspected she was possibly telling the truth.

Klaus gave a low growl before tugging himself away from her arms and sitting up on the side of the bed despite her sleepy moans of protest. He pulled the covers off and left his room to return back to his.

What he desperately needed was a cold shower.

After properly showering and putting on some pants, he went over to his easel to replace his finished artwork with a blank canvas before taking the finished piece to the rest of his collection. A light knock sounded at his door and he heard the familiar shuffling of Elijah's shoes.

"Ah brother, I've been meaning to speak with you. I heard your meeting at the church didn't go as you expected it to." Klaus snorted, setting down his drawing aside between the other artwork.

"No, I was expecting it to be a disaster and it was." Elijah admitted, stepping inside his room and brushing his hand across the side of the bar where he kept all his bottles of alcohol. He started pouring himself a glass. "I'm perplexed you even care, considering your continuous indifference to all of this." Fortunately Elijah appeared to be unaware that Klaus had slept in Davina's bed over the night. He felt himself sigh in relief, he didn't feel like explaining himself.

"Well it's difficult to unite a community that has a history of mutual loathing, wouldn't you say?" Klaus smiled.

Elijah set down his glass and narrowed his eyes. "Spare me the platitude, Niklaus."

"A perspective, then?" Klaus made his way over to the bar before pouring himself a drink as well. "If you want peace, you must begin with the werewolves. A hundred years ago, they had a run at ruling this city. As of late, all they've had is time to watch their enemies tear down that legacy." Klaus explained, taking a swig of his drink and adding, "their opinion hasn't been worth a damn in a long time."

"All the more reason their enemies are reluctant to bring them to the table. I'm sure many of them will be seeking revenge." Elijah stated.

"Take a page from Bienville, brother," Klaus squeezed Elijah's shoulder. "If the table's the obstacle, remove it. Do you recall in 1720, the Governor's desperation to secure our help to build the cities first levees? We sat with him, and refused his offer, and so, he plied us with wine, with corseted women, and with raucous camaraderie until he had his yes."

"Are you suggesting that we throw a party?" Elijah faintly smiled.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting," Klaus smirked. "Hopefully it'll help ease the tension between the factions, and if not, well it'll certainly be entertaining to watch them rip each other apart."

The corners of Elijah's lips twitched. "It's settled, then. I'll let the other factions know. We'll be throwing the party tonight."

They clinked their glasses together.

* * *

Klaus rummaged through Rebekah's old closet, pulling out a navy blue dress and already having it laid across the corner of his bed for Davina to wear later tonight. Hopefully it would fit considering his sister was a lot taller than Davina.

"What's that for?" A soft voice made Klaus turn around, surprised to see the said young witch standing at his doorway with a blanket wrapped around her small frame. She stepped closer to the bed and glanced at the dress.

"You're going to be wearing that for the party tonight." Klaus stated, a faint smirk appearing across his lips.

"Party? What party?" Davina raised a confused eyebrow.

"Elijah has been trying to bring the witches, vampires, humans, and werewolves of this city to work together in harmony. Seeing is that how that's near impossible because they have loathed each other's existence since this city was built, I made a suggestion to throw a party in attempt to make them feel more welcome and perhaps be more willing to accept a peace treaty between the factions."

"And you think that will work?" Davina merely yawned, seeming to be disinterested with the topic of old history just like any typical teenager. Klaus clicked his tongue, expressing annoyance at her distracted gaze before continuing anyways.

"It's better than nothing. Throwing a party won't hurt and if this city is to thrive again, we need each of the factions to get over their hatred for each other. Like history has shown, nothing good comes from one faction rising up into power and casting the rest aside. If I am to regain power of this city again, I need it to be in control. As every king with their kingdom," Klaus grinned.

"So yes, we'll be having a party tonight and I think it's best if you show up with the other witches so the other factions won't assume we're playing favorites-"

Klaus froze midway through his explanation once Davina stepped closer to him and pressed herself against him, letting her forehead fall against his shoulder. He could feel the soft fabric of her blanket brushing against his skin.

He glanced down at her, shocked that she was showing him affection. It was strange, not to mention considering she hates him. More confusing to him was that she had been acting this way ever since last night.

 _Was this simply her way of expressing her gratitude?_

 _No, there had to be another reason._

He watched as she pulled her forehead away from his shoulder and opened her mouth slightly as if she wanted to say something. She froze for a second before closing her lips and sighing.

"Can you come back to bed with me?" She glanced up at him.

His eyes widened and he searched into her gaze to find any possible indicator that she was only joking, but her expression and her eyes were dead serious. He couldn't understand this strange behavior of hers but it certainly intrigued him to say the least. But perhaps the young girl had merely grown fond of his charming looks like any would. Klaus smirked at this thought before pulling his chair stool aside and sitting down in front of his art easel.

"That sounds an awful like you're asking me to come have sex with you, sweetheart."

That statement earned him a swat on his arm, and he chuckled as he watched Davina's expression change to anger. Now that was more like the Davina he knew. Always staring at him like she wished for his death.

"I didn't mean it like that, you asshole." She huffed.

"Then what did you mean it as, love?" Klaus smiled, deciding to tease her a bit more. He grabbed a paintbrush and began to draw a few strokes on the blank canvas.

"Never mind," Davina scoffed at him before whirling around to take her leave. Klaus clicked his tongue and dropped his paintbrush against the easel before grabbing hold of her arm using his supernatural speed. She gasped as he spun her around and pulled her down to sit on his lap. Her legs were now straddling his waist and her hands on top of his shoulders. She found herself unable to talk as she stared at him both breathless and confused. He smirked at her flushed expression.

"What are you doing..?" She furrowed her eyebrows and went to pull her arms away but he only held her tighter against him.

"I'm keeping you warm, love. Isn't that what you wanted?" Klaus kept his gaze on hers, slowly lifting up her blanket and snaking his hands up her nightgown to brush his fingers across her naked back. He watched as she fluttered her eyelashes and sighed in content of the feel of his naturally warm flesh against her cold skin.

"I thought vampires were supposed to be cold, why are you so warm?" She remarked.

Klaus hummed, continuing to slide his hand up and down her back while the other remained on her thigh. He placed a soft kiss on her open shoulder as the blanket fell and collected around her waist.

"You're forgetting I'm a werewolf too. We have naturally warm bodies." He mumbled, throwing her a suggestive smirk.

"Do werewolves get easily turned on, too?" She inquired, her lips twitching upward as she tried to fight a smile.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at the abrupt question, quickly pulling his hand back to meet her gaze and slowly sliding his hands back out from underneath her nightgown. "What makes you ask that?" He carefully asked, his smirk falling.

"Well I mean, I felt your...boner this morning." She broke into a fit of giggles after saying the word. Klaus narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Where did you learn that word?" He quickly demanded, removing his hand from her thigh to grip her arm.

"Klaus, I'm 16 not 5." Davina rolled her eyes, her cheeks suddenly growing red. "I know what a boner is...I had to take a human reproduction class in middle school. I haven't been that sheltered."

Perhaps the young witch wasn't so innocent as Klaus had originally thought, however as he stared at her embarrassed features and flushed cheeks he slightly smirked. "Your face states otherwise, love. But since you claim to already know human reproduction, perhaps I should teach you how the supernaturals do it." He brought a hand to her face, softly brushing his thumb across her bottom lip.

"I-is it different..?' She innocently asked, slightly pulling her face away from his hand as her cheeks grew even more rosy than before.

"Oh, it can be very different." He murmured close to her ear, causing her to shudder. He breathed against her skin and was about to nip on her earlobe until a sudden thought came to mind.

 _Wait a minute._

If she knew about his arousal this morning that means she did lie to him about how long she had been awake after all. Not to mention she purposely stroked her leg against his groin just to get a rise out of him.

 _What a little minx._

He growled and hoisted her off of his lap, clenching his teeth in annoyance. "You cheeky little bitch."

Once he practically tossed her off his lap, Davina staggered against back before barely catching her footing. She stared at him, confused.

"What the hell!?"

Klaus turned his glare away from her and picked up his paintbrush, resuming with his painting and ignoring Davina's pouting.

"What, what did I do?" She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"You very well know what you did, you bloody liar. Now get out of my room."

She continued to stare at him in confusion for several moments until her lips formed a small 'o' as realization dawned on her and she figured out what he was talking about. Davina suddenly stifled an amused laugh under her breath. "Is this about this morning? I'm sorry-"

"I said get out." Klaus snarled.

"Are you really mad at me?" She laughed again, her mouth wide with shock.

"Do you wish to stay long enough to find out?" Klaus turned his glare towards her again, which made her bite her lip from saying anything else and finally obey his wishes.

"Okay. Fine, I'll go." Davina groaned, expression turning serious. She grabbed the dress from the bed before slowly turning around and leaving the room, her breath still shuddering from trying not to laugh.

It was only until he heard the door shut and her footsteps walking back inside her room she freely broke into laughter again. Klaus felt his gaze flaring as he swiped his brush across the canvas, unaware he was applying too much pressure on it against the easel.

Not even a second later he loudly cursed under his breath after his paintbrush snapped like a twig in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews I received in the last chapter! Now without further delay, here is the next chapter ~**

* * *

An hour after arriving to the party at the compound with the other witches, Davina soon began to feel out of place. It was no surprise that she had been left by herself, Monique and Abigail repeatedly made it known they wanted nothing to do with her so they both went off on their own to flirt with any attractive boys they could find. Genevieve left to go find Klaus, no doubt. Probably to flirt with as well.

Davina sighed and leaned against the wall in boredom. She barely noticed one of the werewolf boys who smiled at her earlier approaching to greet her with a smirk. Her glanced at her from head to toe.

"Hey. Wow, you look..."

Davina glanced at him before giving out a sheepish smile, not sure what to say. She didn't exactly know how to flirt with cute boys.

"Nervous? Out of place? Short in this dress?" She offered a nervous laugh.

He smiled and laughed. "I was gonna say pretty. I'm Oliver. So, what's the name of the girl I'm about to ask to dance?"

Davina smiled, but before had time to even respond, Monique quickly swooped in from nowhere and slightly shoved her out of the way after seeing someone other than herself was receiving attention from an attractive boy, no doubt.

"Monique. Her name is Monique." Monique confidently spoke, glancing back at Davina with a smirk. She looped her arm around the confused man before taking him out into the dance floor.

Davina gave a disgusted scoff at Monique and watched them leave with a glare. She huffed and crossed her arms. Just as if this party couldn't get any worse, she caught sight of Klaus and Genevieve both standing over one of the balconies upstairs, looking over the party.

As she stared at them she could suddenly feel Klaus's stare looming over hers, obviously upset over something. She was wondering what he could be angry about until she swore she could see faint jealousy in his glare.

 _Was he really upset she talked to that guy? They barely even exchanged two sentences._

 _Or maybe he just thought she was causing trouble by talking to people._

The last thought even made her even more annoyed so she quickly looked away to avoid his gaze. Though she couldn't help but glance back after several seconds and notice Klaus's glare narrowing before he turned away as well. He said a brief comment to Genevieve as she stared at Davina. The older witch gave her a small fake smile before looping her arm around Klaus and whispering something in his ear in response to his comment, possibly.

Davina didn't know why the exchange bothered her, but it did.

She knew Genevieve didn't exactly like her, none of the witches did really.

Davina sighed and self consciously crossed her arms, making her way out of the courtyard. She just wanted to leave this stupid party where she had absolutely no one to talk to.

On the way out, it was almost as if her prayers were answered when she suddenly bumped into Josh.

"Davina!" He embraced her, happy to have run into her. "I need to talk to you."

She smiled. "Great, I was just leaving. Come with me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her to exit the compound.

"Wait, uh sure, but where are we going?" Josh called out from behind her.

"It's a surprise." Davina merely responded.

"Okay well, that's comforting to know." She shot back a sarcastic reply.

After leaving the party with Josh and ignoring his demands to know where they were going, Davina took him over to the coven's house. Despite not living there with the other girls, she was still free to come and go as she pleased.

She decided to show him around the garden, her favorite place to come to and relax.

"Woah, that's a lot of flowers." Josh gazed around the garden in amazement and Davina chuckled. He slowly walked around to look through all the herbs and dried flowers they had. "So I take it you live in this house, then?"

"Um, yeah." Davina lied. She sat down on a nearby stool and bit her lip. She didn't want to tell Josh yet that she was actually living in the Mikaelson compound considering it would worry him.

Josh stopped at a single dry rose, picking it up by the stem and holding it close to his face. "You know, I've only gotten roses once in my life. Didn't even get to keep them."

"Why not?"

"My first boyfriend, well my only boyfriend, gave them to me for Valentine's Day senior year. I tried to hide them in my bedroom but my parents found them. You may not know it, but roses will jam even the best paper shredders." Josh joked, but his gaze remained solemn before continuing. "You know, I don't have a home to go home to or a family to go home to. I used to hate myself for that, but the thing is, I don't really care what they think anymore. If your family doesn't like you the way you are, then screw them!" He exclaimed. "You got me, and Cami...even Marcel. If you want."

Davina sighed. "Marcel used me."

"He used you to fight the people who were trying to kill you. And, you know, he also saved you from those people. So you don't have to trust the guy, but he does love you." Josh smiled. "And P.S? So do I."

A small happy laugh escaped from Davina's throat as she returned the smile. "Even if I don't have any magic?" She raised an eyebrow. "All the power I had was from the other Harvest girls. I don't even know what I have without it."

"Don't you owe it to yourself to find out? You're a witch, Davina. You can't change your DNA any more than I can, so you might as well embrace it." Josh explained, handing her the dried rose.

Realizing her friend had a point, Davina slowly took the rose by the stem, sighing and holding it close to her face. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate as she began chanting, giving it yet another try.

"Belle la vie à cette fleur." She whispered several times in a row. By the fifth chant she opened her eyes and stated the last word, willing the rose to come back to life.

"Maintenent."

The rose suddenly began to rise, unfolding itself and coming back to life in her hands. She happily smiled, looking back at Josh and then back at the flower. "I did it, I finally did it!" She exclaimed.

"Awww!" Josh grinned as she handed him back the rose with a happy giggle.

She quickly began working on the other dried roses in the room for the next half hour, chanting the words over again and watching as they all returned back to life. From the dried flowers to the roses, each one was slowly rising.

The door to the garden suddenly opened and Davina turned around, seeing Monique and Abigail walk inside. Their eyes grew wide once they saw all of the colorful flowers and roses inside. The look on Monique's face was priceless to Davina as they exchanged glances. Her gaze quickly narrowed into slits, feeling angry that her magic had returned.

Davina shot her a proud smirk before turning back to Josh and smiling.

* * *

A few hours after saying goodbye to Josh and practicing more spells in the garden, Davina walked back to the compound despite it being late in the night. She felt much more confident walking around by herself now that her magic had returned.

Once she got to the compound she entered the courtyard, closing the gate behind her. The compound was completely silent now that the party had ended a while ago, so the sound of the gate closing shut sounded louder than normal. She sucked in a worried breath, afraid that Klaus would appear and demand to know why she had left or come home so late, but soon she found she didn't care if it alerted her arrival at the compound.

 _She had her magic back._ A fact she was happy to keep repeating in her head.

"Davina, what are you doing back so late?"

Davina stopped and looked up towards where she heard the voice. Much to her relief, it was only Elijah standing over the balcony still clad in his suit as always.

"I, um, was practicing spells at the coven house." She told the truth. There was no reason why she should lie, anyways.

"Hm, I see." Elijah remarked, his eyes narrowing in thought.

She wasn't quite sure what to think of Elijah. When she first met him she thought he was the only good one out of the Originals, but the more she realized how loyal he was to Klaus the more she didn't find him to be as trustworthy as she thought. She guessed he felt the same way about her, even more now that she was back with the witches.

He didn't trust the witches, but its not like she could blame him. She didn't either.

"It would be best if you didn't wander around outside of the compound too much, especially by yourself. Not only will it anger my brother, but it isn't safe considering some of the witches might still hold contempt for you after working for Marcel."

"I get it, it won't happen again." Davina sighed, having to bite her tongue from mentioning that it was the witches' fault in the first place as to why she went against them.

"Good, now it would be best to return to your room before Niklaus notices you were gone. You should consider yourself lucky it was me who found you returning this late instead of him."

Davina had the urge to roll her eyes. She hated being told what to do by him, no more less than she did with Klaus.

"Sure," She merely murmured, silently making her way up the steps past Elijah and retreating into the hallways until she got to her room. She closed the door behind her once she walked inside.

Sighing in content to finally be in her room, she took off her heels and tossed them aside, allowing her aching feet to breathe. After she took off her dress and put on her nightgown, she prepared herself for bed by brushing her teeth and washing her face in the bathroom sink. Once she was finished, she wasted no time in climbing straight under the covers into bed and allowing sleep to overtake her as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She nuzzled against the covers for warmth, relishing in the softness of the sheets and pillows as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

A while later, Davina's eyes fluttered opened as she felt a soft breeze crawling up her neck. She groaned and twitched her nose, turning over against the mattress and ignoring the odd discomfort when she felt herself laying on something very hard and cold. Opening her eyes, she quickly realized she wasn't laying in a bed nor was she in her room anymore. She quickly lifted her head from the ground and leaves fell out of her wavy locks of hair. She stood up, dazed and confused before glancing around the area. Soon she realized she was in the same woods from before.

She remained calm this time, knowing she was only dreaming, however her blood instantly ran cold, remembering what she had seen the last time she was in a dream like this.

She concluded that these dreams might have been apart of Klaus's memories from the past. But she didn't know why she was having them in her dreams. All she knew was that the dream ended when an incident occurred or ended.

Forcing herself to muster up the courage to walk around the woods and investigate, she followed a trail of leaves that led deeper into the woods. She found herself wondering if this was the same spot from the previous dream. Looking around though, the area seemed to be empty. Any footsteps left in the dirt had been concealed by leaves.

As she walked closer to the trees, she was able to hear the faint sound of water brushing along land or a shoreline. The air in the area suddenly grew colder, causing her to wrap her arms around her frame. If there was water nearby, then maybe she should follow it.

Davina carefully made her way through the trail of leaves, stepping down over a slight hill of sand and dirt that led towards the water. A large lake soon became visible to her, and it was almost serene to look at since it was surrounded by trees and the sunset gradually falling behind. The water was peaceful, the reflection catching off the sun and making the water appear to be a pinkish orange color along the shore. Despite its beauty, there was something eerie about the scene for some reason. The peaceful silence in the air was almost too quiet.

She looked down and saw several bags on the floor beside the trees, indicating that there were clearly people somewhere around here. Her suspicions were correct when just a second later she heard a conversation on a wooden deck close to the lake. She saw the same stoic frightening looking man on the deck along with his young son. Thankful that she had trees all around to hide her from view, she quickly stepped closer to a tree and only edged herself out a little bit so that she could see.

The son - or Klaus, as she recently discovered, appeared to be smaller than the last time. She had guessed he was younger in this dream, possibly no older than 4 or 5.

Klaus glanced up at his father, the same fear in his eyes despite being so young. Davina found herself wondering how old must he have been when the abuse first started. She was beginning to suspect it began even when he was as young as a toddler. The thought of this made a weird sick feeling bubble up in her stomach.

"Father, why did you bring me here?" Little Klaus inquired.

"Because, boy," The father spat contempt at the last word. "You need to learn how to swim like your brothers. They've learned how to swim even before your age, but here you are, frightened of the water. Pathetic."

"It's too cold," Klaus remarked, tears threatening to spill over as he sniffled. "And scary." He then added.

The father suddenly grabbed him by the arm, lifting him up despite the boy's cries or protests.

"Father, you're hurting me!" Klaus cried.

Davina kept her mouth shut, even though she desperately wanted to shout for him to stop. She couldn't believe this was happening to a small child.

His father gritted his teeth in anger, pulling Klaus towards his face. "You should be more frightened of me, boy."

He released Klaus back on his feet at the edge of the deck.

"Now get in the water."

Klaus sniffled, hugging his arm that had been roughly hoisted up. He hesitated a little before stepping closer towards the water, but as soon as he looked down at the blue deep abyss, he took a step back and quickly shook his head. "Please don't make me father, I'm scared." His voice came out a hoarse whisper.

Instead of comforting or supporting his son, the father simply reacted with a scowl before mercilessly shoving him straight off the deck and into the water. Davina gasped as Klaus landed in the water with a small splash. A few bubbles appeared in the water before he managed to bob his head out for a gasp of air, wildly flailing his arms to keep from drowning.

"Father, help! Please, I can't swim!" He coughed, and Davina could see water quickly entering inside of his mouth the more he struggled. He coughed up more water with a gasp as he desperately tried to stay afloat.

His father merely watched him from the deck, making not even the slightest move to help.

"Father, please!"

Davina shut her eyes, trying to drown out the horrible screams of a little boy who was fighting to stay alive while the father just watched. _She couldn't watch anymore, she didn't want to have these dreams anymore._

 _"Please..."_

* * *

Klaus awoke from the nightmare as soon as his eyes shot open. His heart hammered against his chest and he cursed under his breath before closing his eyes and taking in a few deep breaths to get his heart rate back to normal. These recurring dreams about his past were starting to become an annoyance. He wanted to know what could possibly be causing them. He grimaced at the thought of lake water in his mouth, the memory still fresh in his mind after having had that dream where his father 'taught' him how to swim.

He lifted an arm to rest against his forehead, and it wasn't until he touched his skin he could feel he was sweating despite being shirtless and having a nearby window propped open to let some breeze of air inside. He sighed and stirred against the bed to try and get comfortable, knowing it would be a while before he could fall back asleep again.

He kicked some of the covers off and rested an arm over his eyes. Normally if he couldn't sleep he would get up and pour himself a drink but this time he felt too exhausted to move. He hadn't had a good night's sleep for a while now. His eyelids all of a sudden felt heavy and he kept them closed, slowly beginning to drift back into a state of sleep as his breathing relaxed. For a second he thought he head the faint sound of footsteps in his room, but quickly brushed it off as a lucid dream. It wasn't until he felt a hand touch his arm that he realized someone was in his room.

"Get out." He softly murmured, not knowing if he had said unconsciously it out loud or not. He was too tired to get up and kill whoever was disturbing him anyways.

"Klaus...Klaus?"

He heard his name faintly being repeated several times.

"What?" He finally snapped, lifting his arm from his face and glaring up at the person who was foolish enough to wake him from his sleep. Much to his surprise, it was Davina standing beside the bed with a troubled expression on her face. She shrunk back as soon as he spat at her, nervously glancing down at the floor as if almost afraid to meet his gaze.

"I...had another nightmare." She muttered just above a whisper.

He stared at her for a brief moment, eyes bewildered. With a slight scoff, he turned his head away from her and rested an arm over his eyes once more. He had no clue as to why she was deciding to come to him for comfort, but the idea both amused and irritated him at the same time. After giving it a bit of thought, the corners of his lips twitched into a small smile as he gave out a low chuckle.

 _She acted like she hated him throughout the day yet she wanted his comfort at night._ Although, he did find it very odd they had another nightmare at around the same time again.

He begrudgingly lifted up the covers to allow her to crawl under. He felt the mattress slightly move before she carefully moved herself over him to get to the other side of the bed. When she accidentally pressed her elbow against the side of his ribs, he sucked in a sharp breath and shot forward to roughly grab hold of her wrist.

"Watch it," He dangerously growled, his glare flashing gold.

"Sorry." She quickly apologized.

Klaus released her wrist, giving her one last glare of annoyance before turning his head away and closing his eyes once more. She scooted away from him this time, deciding it would be best to give him a little bit of space so instead she turned around with her back faced towards him. His arm was outstretched to the side so she rested her head against it. He didn't mind too much as long as she remained quiet, although he felt somewhat of an urge to grab her and pull her towards him to feel the softness of her body against his again.

After several moments of staying completely still, he instinctively found himself scooting closer towards her and turning his head until he could feel her hair softly brush against the tip of his nose. Her scent was always so oddly intoxicating and relaxing for some reason.

He found his eyelids growing heavy once more as he slowly began to drift back into sleep.

"Klaus? Um, are you awake?" He heard Davina whisper.

"What." He grumbled, eyes still closed.

"Guess what?"

After a few seconds of not responding, Davina decided to tell him anyways. "I can do magic again," she smiled.

Klaus sighed. "That's lovely."

If he were actually coherent and awake he would be celebrating this fact since her magic would be valuable to use and have against his enemies, but he decided to save his excitement for tomorrow.

"I was finally able to bring the roses back to life. You should have seen it, Josh was so proud of me. And the priceless look on the other witches' faces when they walked in and saw, I should've taken a screenshot of it. I showed them for sure." Davina proudly explained. "I can't wait to rub it in Monique's face tomorrow."

"Davina." Klaus quickly cut off, eyelids twitching from mentally rolling his eyes at the chatty teen.

"Hm?"

"Go to sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey guys, next chapter is finally here! Thanks for the reviews as always, for some reason they're not showing up on the website but I always receive them through email too so no worries. This chapter is longer than usual so hope you enjoy ~**

* * *

Davina stirred awake, slowly opening her eyes and flinching at the bit of sunlight coming from the bedside window and encasing half of the bed in light. Her head was resting against something warm, more specifically Klaus's arm.

She sighed, nuzzling her face against the warmth of his skin. She barely even noticed he was much closer to her than he was last night, this time his other arm was wrapped around her waist in an almost protective manner. His sleeping face was turned towards her only inches away, their noses almost touching.

At this point, she was wide awake now and surprised that for once she had woken up before Klaus. She continued to stare at his face, admiring how peaceful he looked for once. As the sun was hitting his face, she was able to examine his features more closely, and her normally dirty blonde hair became an even more prominent golden as the light made visible all the golden strands he had in his head.

Davina never really gave it much thought but as she kept staring at him she realized how beautiful he really was. She suddenly felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment from watching him like this.

 _Why was she thinking like this? There was no way she had a crush on him, no way. Maybe she was still dazed from having just woken up._

Just as she was about to turn over, a loud noise rang from downstairs in the courtyard. Almost like what you would hear at a construction site.

The grip around her waist loosened, and Klaus gave a low groan of annoyance, the noise clearly having woken him up. Davina tiredly rubbed her eyes, slightly moaning in protest once she felt him stir and pull away from her to get up from the bed. He quickly threw on a shirt before storming outside of the room to peer over the balcony and see what was going on.

"What is with all the racket?" Klaus growled.

"Is there a problem, brother?" Davina heard Elijah inquire from downstairs.

"I agreed to a general sprucing up, not a bloody three-ring circus!" Klaus shot back, and Davina snorted under her breath to keep from chuckling at their bickering.

"Marcel and his minions abused this home for a better part of a century. Now you might be content to live in squalor, I'm not."

As they continued arguing back and forth, Davina heard Klaus leave and walk downstairs. She lifted herself from the comfort of the bed and decided it was time to get up. Walking across the room, she stopped in front of the mirror to smoothen her long brown hair out. All of a sudden she briefly heard someone's footsteps walking up the stairs. She had guessed it was either Klaus or Elijah but once she made a move to turn around, she was quickly shoved against the wall beside the mirror.

Davina gasped, surprised to be looking into the furious gaze of Genevieve.

"Genevieve, what are you doing here?" She furrowed her brows in confusion, speculating that maybe the other witch had entered the compound several minutes ago with all the construction going on. Probably coming over to see Klaus.

Davina nearly forgot she was in his bedroom, that could explain why Genevieve had acted out in anger. _Of course it looked bad now that she thought of it._

"What are you doing?" The redhead hissed in her ear, suddenly grabbing hold of Davina's wrist and examining her over as if to check for any evidence that could lead she had sex with Klaus. Genevieve glanced over at the creases of the sheet over the mattress on both sides of the bed, which was clear that two people had slept on it.

"Do you I even have to ask what the hell you're doing in Klaus's room?" Her eyes narrowed.

Davina found herself stuttering for words. "It's not what you think, I-" just as she was about to explain herself, Genevieve quickly cut her off.

"You're sixteen years old, Davina." She angrily chided, and Davina could almost hear the concern in her voice. Any previous jealousy she might of had was immediately replaced with that of motherly instincts, or a sense of moral duty a teacher had for her student, it wasn't quite clear. Whatever it was, it was shocking to see Genevieve actually somewhat care about her, considering she was always putting her own self agendas first above the rest.

"I already told you it's not what you think!" Davina insisted.

"Leave her be, Genevieve."

At the sound of the sudden warning voice, both of them looked over to see Klaus standing in the doorway. His eyes averted towards Genevieve's hand which was still tightly wrapped around Davina's wrist. His gaze suddenly grew protective but Davina could tell he didn't want to make matters worse by stepping in between them.

Genevieve sighed, calming down a bit before releasing Davina's wrist and stepping back.

"What seems to be the problem, love?" Klaus casually inquired.

"Are you seriously asking me that? I found Davina in your room, what do you think the problem is?"

Davina opened her mouth to awkwardly intervene but Genevieve turned back around to face her with a glare. "Leave us. You should be at the coven house practicing with the other girls. I assume they've already started." She ordered the young girl. Davina gave a huff of annoyance before glancing at Klaus. He simply smirked at her.

"It's best you listen to her, little witch."

Without another word, Davina slowly left the bedroom.

* * *

After Davina had long left, Genevieve crossed her arms and glared at Klaus, clearly wanting some answers.

"When I agreed to let Davina remain here at the compound with you, I did it to solidify our trust with each other. It wasn't so you could have sex with a teenager."

Klaus snorted at her blunt accusation, the corners of his lips twitching into a smile. He chuckled and shook his head, amused at the situation. "So you think I had sex with her? Is that it then?"

"Well what else would she be doing sleeping in your bed?"

Klaus casually walked over to the small table in his room and poured himself a drink, offering one to Genevieve but of course she quickly declined. He almost wanted to lie for the fun of it and tell her that he deflowered the little witch last night. Watching her face turn to that of complete disgust and rage would certainly be a sight to see. But alas, if he did that then he would certainly lose her as an ally. He still needed her in hopes she might be able to help Father Kieran.

"I'm quite offended by that, love. I have been known of committing many cruel and violent acts throughout my lifetime but even I would never take advantage of a young girl and take away her innocence." Klaus remarked.

"You didn't sleep with her then?" The red headed witch raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The only person I've been sleeping with is you. There's nothing you have to worry about." He reassured.

"I still want to know what she was doing in your room," Genevieve continued to insist, not entirely convinced.

"I suppose she never told you, but she's been having these nightmares. She had one last night and decided to come to me for comfort. So far she's only had two from what I know of."

"Dreams?" Genevieve speculated, her interest now piqued. "What dreams?"

"I don't know, I haven't asked her about them yet." Klaus admitted, a tight frown soon appearing across his lips as he found himself deep in thought. "It's something I've been meaning to mention to you. What's strange is that whenever she has a nightmare, I have one also. It might just be pure coincidence but I'm not too sure."

Genevieve remained silent, almost as if she knew something but didn't want to say anything. Feeling somewhat irked by this, Klaus decided to change the subject.

"Another thing I wanted to mention. Kieran's time is running out, and he has been an ally to me. I was wondering if you might be able to help."

"Im sorry Klaus, but as I've already said, there's no way to undo that hex.

"Oh, come on." Klaus insisted. "You and I both know there's always a loophole."

"Not for this. At least not among my people. Although, I do wonder." Genevieve began to pace across the room in thought. "Your mother was powerful. She would have had access to all manner of spells. Perhaps I could take a look through her grimoire."

Klaus smirked. "You just want to use father Kieran's ailment as an excuse to look through my mother's spellbook. Very devious."

"Come on. The grimoire is worthless to you. But with it's power, I could solidify my place in the coven." Genevieve suggested, pacing around him and sensually tracing a finger across his shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry, love." Klaus sighed, narrowing his eyes. "It's bad enough my mother's power was consecrated with your ancestors. The last thing I need is for you to get a look at an entire book of her dirty, little tricks."

"That's unfortunate." Genevieve clicked her tongue, removing her finger from his shoulder. "Particularly for poor father Kieran. I guess you'll be the one to tell Cami that her uncle is a dead man." She shrugged.

Klaus grit his teeth in frustration, losing whatever patience he had with the witch. Using his vamp-speed he quickly lunged at her and grabbed her in a choke-hold before slamming her down against the nearby table, causing the glasses to break from hitting the floor. He leaned in close to her face with a sneer. "You think you can make demands of me? Manipulate me? Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

Genevieve grabbed a hold of his wrists that were pinning her neck down. She glared at him before whispering a spell, immediately causing him to release her and double over in pain as he groaned and held his head.

"I'm afraid you're already being manipulated, and it's not by me." The redhead scoffed, glancing down at him with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus winced, glaring daggers at the witch.

"I'm talking about Davina. I wasn't going to tell you to save you from your feelings getting hurt since it's obvious to me now that you care about her whether those feelings be romantic or platonic, but since you just threatened me I'll go ahead and enlighten you with what's really been going on concerning the nightmares."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, having to fight back the urge to snap her neck. Despite his brother's useless efforts in bringing peace between the factions, he didn't want to ruin his truce with the witches. That, and he was very interested in what Genevieve had to say next.

"Well then, by all means, spit it out." He huffed.

Genevieve glared before continuing. "When nightmares are being affecting two people and they both have the nightmare around or at the same time, and if one of those said people is a witch, then that's something we like to call 'dream-walking'."

"What does that mean?"

"It means whatever nightmares you're having, she's having too. The things you're most frightened of, your weaknesses, your vulnerabilities, is being broadcasted into her dreams for her to see. The only way a witch can tap into that source is by receiving direct contact from the other individual. Witches often like doing this to their enemies. It's like a beneficial hex in a sense, the person whom their targeting gets plagued by nightmares while the witch obtains valuable knowledge as I stated earlier. Since Davina lives here with you and is sleeping in your bed, she's receiving direct contact. It's perfect for this kind of hex."

Klaus's eyes widened as he tried to take in all the information she was telling him. _No, it couldn't be true. She was just trying to get in his head._ He refused to believe this.

"You're lying," he hissed.

Genevieve sighed. "Klaus, you can't be this blind. Davina hates you. You banished Marcel who she was fiercely loyal towards, and now you're keeping her locked up in here against her will. It sounds pretty convincing she would do something like that," the witch shot him a mischievous smirk. "In fact, maybe I even put her up to it."

At this point, Klaus was practically seething. A low beastly growl emitted from his throat and he vamp-sped towards her again, fully prepared to attack until someone quickly intervened and knocked him aside.

"Niklaus! Dare I say what the meaning of this pointless dispute is?" Elijah appeared in between the both of them, holding his arms out and prepared to hold back either one who lunged first.

"There's no need," Genevieve muttered. "Between the two of us, I think Klaus has made it clear where we stand. As long as we can retain that mutual respect, I don't see a need for any further demonstrations of power." She walked across the room and glared at Klaus. It was pretty clear that whatever relationship they had was done with considering they both had to urge themselves not to tear each other's throats out right about now.

"Don't call me again." She scrunched her nose in anger, before whirling around and exiting the room with a huff.

Klaus scoffed an angry "good riddance", and stepped over to the table he had shoved her on and picking up the pieces of glass that remained on the floor. Fortunately his beloved bottle of Bourbon didn't get knocked off, so he took out a spare glass and proceeded to pour himself another drink. He turned around to face his perplexed brother as he took a quick swig of his drink, already feeling a headache coming on as his thoughts swarmed with the main question in his head - _had Davina really betrayed him?_

"Niklaus, I want answers. Now." Elijah demanded.

Giving a heavy sigh of annoyance, Klaus searched for a believable enough explanation to tell his brother. He couldn't let Elijah know of the alliances he was forming behind his back, including using Genevieve in an attempt to get her to swear her allegiance to him. _Clearly that plan was now a bust._

"She got upset with me over jealousy and insulted me, so I attacked her." Klaus shrugged, deciding to keep it simple.

"Jealousy?" Elijah raised a curious eyebrow. "Over what, might I ask?"

"She found Davina in my bed." Klaus begrudgingly decided to say, which actually wasn't far from the truth.

Elijah's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Look, it's not what you think. I can explain-"

"I certainly hope it isn't. Niklaus, she's a child." Elijah angrily reprimanded.

"If you think about it though, isn't really everyone a child compared to us?" Klaus mused, ignoring the glare his brother sent him.

"I don't see your point. She's underage-"

"I'm aware of her age, brother. Lighten up." The hybrid snorted. "I didn't do anything to her. She had a nightmare so she came to my bed on her own."

"Since when does she trust you?" Elijah seemed bewildered by the idea.

Klaus tightened his grip on the glass, narrowing his eyes over what Genevieve had told him. He was definitely going to have to have a little chat with the little witch. Of course he wasn't going to accuse her right away, he needed to make sure if she was really having his nightmares or not.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure she does." He darkly muttered.

"Well if these nightmares are occurring frequently and becomes distressing to her then we can look more into the issue. For now, if she feels comfortable enough seeking you for comfort then we don't have to concern ourselves with it," Elijah took several graceful steps towards the table, contemplating whether to pour himself a drink or not. Instead, he decided to change the subject. "Whilst you were still in bed, Genevieve came to me with a request in regards to throwing party for the witches."

"What party?"

"If I can remember correctly, she called it the Feast of the Blessings. Basically, it's to celebrate a feast day. In the past, members of the covens would offer witches gifts in exchange for blessings. She wants to use it as a means for introducing the Harvest girls to society." His brother explained. "Although considering her coven attempted to destroy our family and it was none other than her that held you and Rebekah in unspeakable torment, I thought twice about allowing her to throw this party."

Klaus chuckled. "Don't be such a stiff, Elijah. The tourists love a good festival. Besides, what better way to cement the solidarity than a show of faith toward a one time enemy?"

"A onetime enemy with whom you've grown rather nauseatingly intimate." Elijah remarked.

"Yes, well, as you saw just several minutes ago, you won't have to worry about that anymore."

"All this talk about that despicable witch, Camille, and not to mention now Davina. One would think you'd be a little more interested in attending to the needs of the mother of your child, instead."

Klaus scoffed at the failed attempt of his brother directing a shot at him. As much as did care about Hayley, even though he rarely would admit it, he never had any romantic feelings for her. After watching Elijah's obvious feelings for her, Klaus first took it as a threat of him trying to steal his child away but now he was only amused at his brother's constant adoration for the mother of his child. The way his gaze would light up whenever she entered the room or was mentioned in a conversation.

"Ah, so she's the real reason behind this oh-so-thoughtful renovation?" Klaus smiled. "Elijah, the truth is, the mother of my child is werewolf royalty. She's far safer in the bayou with her pack than she would ever be here with us. But don't worry. I'll bring her home before the birth."

"No child of mine will be born in a swamp." He added with a grimace.

* * *

Marcel stood close to the window of his apartment, or rather hideout that he was living in to stay low from Klaus and Elijah. He was left pondering by himself for a brief minute before hearing footsteps. "You wanted me to keep an eye on Klaus? I did. If you ask me, this is a good thing. Him fawning all over a girl you've got wrapped around your finger helps us." His friend Thierry mentioned while walking in.

"I don't want Cami getting hurt. She's already got witches spying on her. Do you have any idea what Klaus is gonna do when he finds out that we hooked up?" Marcel remarked.

 _First Rebekah and now he was having relations with Cami, Marcel had to admit he was only digging himself a bigger grave when it came to Klaus._

Thierry shrugged. "Not my problem. The thing we need to worry about is what his hybrid ass is up to."

"Sorry to break it to you guys, but something tells me he's not only just fawning over that blonde bartender anymore.

The two men in the room glanced over at the extra voice, watching a shadow come around the corner of the entrance of the apartment and their other vampire ally Diego appeared.

"What do you mean?" Thierry questioned.

"I mean, he has a certain little witch living under his roof. And she isn't just any other ordinary teenage witch." Diego smirked.

Marcel's eyes narrowed, as if trying to thoughtfully process the information and put the pieces together. He had an idea of who Diego was talking about, but he knew it was to absurd to be true.

"Davina?" He furrowed his eyebrows in complete confusion. "No, that's impossible. Josh told me she's living with the other witches. I even made a deal with Genevieve to keep her safe before I left."

"Sorry to break it you, but I've been keeping an eye on her like you told me to. Every morning she leaves the Mikaelson compound and walks to the coven house. After she's done with her lessons she goes straight back to the compound, with the exceptions of hanging out somewhere with Josh. But my guess, is Klaus and Elijah don't let her wander off too much from the compound. Klaus basically has her on a leash."

Marcel clenched his teeth in anger, turning around to allow himself room to contain his shallow breathing. "He's holding her hostage. To punish me." He ran a hand across his chin before completely losing it and lunging to grab the closest object he could find, being a glass, and chucked it straight into a wall. The two other vampires slightly flinched at the sound of glass shattering everywhere.

Diego held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm just passing along what I've seen."

Marcel paced across the room with a sigh, putting a hand against his couch. Once he had calmed down, he continued with a suggestion. "He's got something going on with the witches, and he's doing it behind Elijah's back. Whatever he's up to, if I can find proof..."

Thierry shook his head in skepticism at his friend's suggestion. "Oh, you'll what? You're gonna rat him out to his older brother? You're gonna turn them against each other? You're exiled from the Quarter. Elijah even smells you coming and you're dead." He warned.

"You don't know them like I do." Marcel insisted. "They're half-turned against each other already. Drama, pride, guilt, envy, all built up like a powder keg. All you have to do is light a match."

"Then where do we buy matches?" Thierry scoffed, partially whirling around the room with his hands in the air. "Look around, Marcel. We have nothing."

"I started with nothing. Hell, things didn't get rolling until I turned you. You and your music and the whole city for the taking. Those were the days, T. Let's go get them back."

Diego sat down on the couch, leaning his arm against the cushion as he watched the two vampires come up with ideas. "You can't just start a revolution, all on your own ,from exile across the river. I mean, like it or not, Elijah's plan is the new reality." He admitted.

Thierry turned around, glaring at him. "Elijah's got you bowing down to witches. How long until you're kow-towing to werewolves?

Diego snorted. "Right, and who's gonna lead this rebellion, huh? You?

"I got a few ideas." Marcel pointed out, crossing his arms.

"I remember the last time I stood with you against an Original. Didn't go so well."

"All we gotta do is show that we won't bow down. Make enough noise, they'll leave. I figure we can be a lot louder if we're in it together." Marcel assured, ignoring Diego's snide comment.

"Look, Elijah Mikaelson's a dick, no doubt." Diego arched an eyebrow. "Thing is, with him at least I know where I stand.

"Do you, really? We've been watching Klaus. Making deals with witches, holding secret meetings with werewolves. You can't trust these people."

As they continued to bicker, the tension in the air only grew thicker as Diego raised himself from the couch to eye level with Marcel. "When we had that plan to put Klaus down, you're the one who picked up his coin to surrender! You, Marcel. Maybe T's got a short memory, but I don't. You're a coward." He hissed. Marcel glared and lunged at Diego, allowing his pent up frustration to escape once again as he slammed him down on top of his glass coffeetable, causing his shatter.

Thierry immediately jumped in between them before the fight escalated any further. "Hey, both of you stop! We already have enough broken glass here, alright?

Marcel brushed his shirt free of any dust before pointing an angry finger at Diego. "When I picked up that coin, I was saving your ass." He growled. "Klaus was gonna kill all of you. A good leader knows when he's gotta fight another day. Now that day's here. I'm ready. You gonna fight with me or not?"

"With what? Huh? Look around." Diego stepped back, scoffing. "All you've got is Thierry and a whole bunch of talk. You guys don't seem to get it. You lost, all right? I picked the winning side, so if you want to start a war, you're fighting against me." He narrowed his eyes at the both of them before brushing past and storming out of the apartment.

Marcel glared after hearing the door slam. His plans were already falling apart before they even started.

"Time we got more persuasive." He spoke out again. "But before that, I'm gonna try to get Davina back."

Thierry sighed. "And how are you planning to do that?"

Marcel merely pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"I'll send in one of my guys to get her."

* * *

Later during the evening, Davina was leaving the coven house and walking towards Rousseau's to meet up again with Josh. She knew she probably should have been getting ready for the party Genevieve would be throwing for the witches later that night but after what had happened the last thing she wanted to do was to be near Genevieve right now.

Although considering what had happened during the lesson today with the other harvest girls, it got her thinking what Monique meant when she started chanting some spell and then stated that _"it was time for Genevieve to die."_

She wasn't really aware of the witch's plans since she was basically the outsider of the group. But it wasn't like she cared to know either way. It was good not to be involved in any more drama for once.

As she neared closer towards the restaurant, she reached for her bag to grab for her phone when suddenly a hand was thrown over her mouth and she was immediately pulled into a nearby alley by a strong pair of arms.

Davina gave out a muffled scream, struggling in the person's grip even when they released their hand from her mouth. She gasped and whirled around, frantically putting her hand out and using her magic to knock the alleged kidnapper from his feet and thrown into a nearby wall.

The man grunted in pain but quickly rose to his feet and vamp-sped straight towards her, making her earlier assumption that he might have been a vampire correct. She couldn't see his face since it was covered by a hoodie, so as he sped up to her she narrowed her eyes and prepared to raise her hand once more.

"Stop, I don't want to hurt you. I'm with Marcel, he sent me to come get you." The man quickly stepped back incase she tried to use magic again.

Davina hesitantly lowered her arm, her brows furrowing in confusion. "Marcel? What does he want?"

"He just wants you to be safe. He knows you're living in the Mikaelson compound and he's worried you might be in danger."

"Well tell him he has nothing to worry about, I'm fine." Davina muttered in annoyance, not knowing what to make of the fact Marcel was trying to protect her. She was about to leave until the man sped in front of her, blocking the entrance from the alleyway.

"You're not fine. The witches have control over you and now your living under Klaus's thumb. It's only a matter of when and who kills you first." He casually explained.

Davina took several steps back after he quickly appeared in front of her. She crossed her arms in anger. "Who the hell are you to tell me if I'm fine or not anyways? I haven't seen or heard from Marcel since he was banished from the Quarter. If he's so worried then he can come meet me himself. Until then, I'm not going anywhere," she fiercely stated, stepping around the man to exit the alley. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a friend to go meet-"

She had only taken a few steps out before the men roughly grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back towards him and whirling her around to face him.

"What the hell? Let me go!" Davina demanded, shoving her arms against his chest.

"I'm only putting up with this shit because I'm loyal to Marcel, but if you don't want to leave then I'm just going to have to force you, little girl." The man hissed in her face, tightening his grip around her arm and pulling out a needle from his trench pocket.

"No! Stop! Don't!" Davina frantically thrashed in his grip, eyes wide with fear at the needle. She tried quickly chanting a spell to knock him back again but his hand was faster as it covered her mouth. She screamed bloody murder as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head to the side so he could inject her neck with what she assumed to be some drug to knock her out inside of the needle.

As quickly as was about to jab the needle in her skin, he was thrown off of her in an instant by a blur. Davina staggered back, gasping and instinctively holding onto her neck with one hand. Her eyes widened when she saw Klaus holding the man up by his neck with his back pressed against the cement wall.

She never thought she would actually be relieved to see Klaus until now. Even with his terrifying glare changing into a golden color and prominent black veins appearing around his eyes as he angrily bared his fangs at the man who was now trembling in his grip.

He looked downright furious.

"It seems you're a little deaf, mate. The little lady warned you multiple times to release her." Klaus smirked, tilting his head. "I won't be so generous." Before the man even had time to respond, Klaus instantly sunk his fangs into his neck, piercing his flesh and a blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the entire area. Davina flinched as she watched Klaus violently tear a chunk of flesh from his neck before plunging his hand straight into his chest, pulling out his heart and ending his life. The man's lifeless body collapsed onto the floor and Klaus dropped the heart beside him.

"Never thought Marcel would send one of his lackeys to do his dirty work for him," Klaus chuckled, wiping the blood from his chin with his sleeve. "He's growing even more cowardly than I thought."

Several bystanders in the area rushed to the scene after having heard the screaming. "Is there anything wrong? We heard-"

Klaus whirled around to face them before they had a chance to see the dead body. "You heard and saw nothing. Now leave." He quickly compelled them.

"We heard and saw nothing," they each spoke in unison before turning around and leaving to their previous activities.

Davina raised a hand to touch her scalp were the man had roughly pulled her hair at. She winced after feeling slight pain from touching it. She had guessed there might be a small bruise there for the next few days. At seeing her wince in pain, Klaus hesitantly stepped closer to her.

"Are you alright, love? Did he hurt you?" Genuine concern appeared across his face as he carefully examined her up and down to check for any wounds.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm okay."

"He said Marcel was worried about me," she added in thought.

Klaus scoffed. "Lies. It was merely a desperate ploy to get a witch on his side again. All he wants to rebuild another army to take back the Quarter." He growled, eyes flashing with irritation and losing any hint of softness he had just a second ago.

"No he doesn't!" Davina suddenly spoke out in anger. Even if she lost her trust in Marcel, that still didn't mean she didn't care about him. She knew Marcel would never risk her safety, even if he did use her powers as a weapon against the witches several months ago.

"Believe what you want, sweetheart." Klaus arched an eyebrow, his gaze still expressing hidden anger as he stared at her with interest. "What I rather want to know is what you were doing all the way out here by bloody Rousseau's. This isn't the way back to the compound and you know the only two places I allow you to be in are the coven house or the compound, neither of which you are currently at. You have five seconds to explain."

Davina's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Four seconds." Klaus sighed impatiently, gaze wandering as he still waited for her answer.

"Why were you here?" She quickly shot back, crossing her arms.

"That's frankly none of your business, love."

"Well I guess you can forget me telling you why I was here then," Davina shrugged.

"I was speaking with Camille. Her uncle is sick." Klaus quickly explained, and Davina could almost hear a tint of regret laced in his voice. Davina's expression slowly changed to that of sympathy, after remembering that Cami had mentioned her sick uncle on more than one occasion. She still thought of Cami as one of her good friends, almost like an older sister figure so it was sad to know she was going through this dilemma.

"What happened?" Davina inquired with worry.

"That's enough. I want to know what you were doing here. Now." Klaus gruffly demanded, ignoring her question.

Davina sighed. "I was coming here to meet Josh. Am I at least allowed to do that?"

Klaus pretended to think for a moment. "Hm, lets see." His gaze averted back to hers with a glare. "No."

Before Davina had time to protest, Klaus grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along. "Now come, we're going back to the compound." He stated.

She quickly pulled her arm away from his grip and took a few steps back, shooting an angry glare back at him. "I don't want to go back to the compound. You can't keep ordering me around! Who the hell do you think you are, my father?" She scoffed, suddenly feeling pity for his unborn child that would have to deal with someone so quick-tempered, controlling, and overprotective such as him.

Klaus whirled around to face her, this time she remained completely unaffected by the dangerous looking expression on his features. "I'm the Original bloody hybrid. I can order anyone around as I see fit. Now you can either obey and come with me or I can pick you up and carry you myself, your choice little witch." A small smirk soon splayed across his lips.

Davina crossed her arms, edging her shoulder away from him once he outstretched his arm towards her again. "You wouldn't dare." She huffed.

"Watch me."

He quickly scooped her up in his arms, throwing her over his shoulder and proceeding to carry her away with an annoyed scoff. She gasped in shock and remained stiff on his shoulder for several seconds until she felt sudden anger. Once she snapped out of the initial shock, she immediately thrashed against him, swatting his shoulder and kicking her feet in attempt to be released.

"Klaus, put me down! I can walk!" She hissed, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

He didn't even bat an eye to her thrashing and hitting, obviously it having no effect whatsoever on him. With both of his vampire and werewolf strength combined, her ordinary strength was more of an annoyance than anything.

"Klaus!" She protested again, adding a groan.

He ignored her once again, remaining quiet as he carried her back to the compound. Davina gave out an exasperated sigh, deciding to remain quiet as well as she limply dangled across his shoulder. Something was too quiet about the situation, Klaus obviously had something on his mind but wasn't quite yet saying what it was. His arm grew tense as he carried her, as if something was bothering him.

Several minutes passed and she was about to say something before he suddenly beat her to it, as if he read her thoughts.

"There's been a question I've been meaning to ask you." He softly murmured.

"What is it?" Davina remarked.

"These nightmares you've been having," he muttered. "I've never asked you what they were about."

Davina felt herself stiffen, growing even more uncomfortable than before. She figured he was going to ask about them eventually but never in a position like this. She bit her lip in thought as she decided whether to tell the truth or lie.

As seconds went by she could tell Klaus was losing patience.

"Davina, tell me."

Davina winced, bracing herself for what was to come.

"They're about you," she admitted, lowering her voice into a murmur. She decided to tell him the truth, figuring if she lied he would figure it out sooner or later and it would just blow up in her face.

Klaus came to a sudden halt, and she was almost scared he was about to toss her off of his shoulder. Instead her merely shrugged her off and gently set her back down on her feet, much to her surprise.

"What do you mean?" His eyes began to narrow and Davina furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

"Please don't freak out."

"What do you mean, they're about me?" He gritted his teeth in frustration, and she could almost feel the impending anger radiating off of him. She took a step back but he only stepped closer until he had her cornered up against a wall.

"My first nightmare I had...was about a little boy." Davina finally explained, glancing down at the floor in fear to meet his gaze. "A little boy with his father. I watched his father...beat him mercilessly...even as he begged and cried for him to stop." She slowly raised her head, meeting Klaus's gaze this time and watching as it began to waver, staring back at her in disbelief.

"After the nightmare ended I realized something," she continued. "About the little boy. I heard his father calling him Niklaus. That's you, isn't it? I realized you were that little boy."

Klaus blinked, sadness clouding his expression for a brief second before quickly changing into a defensive glare. "I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered.

"I understand now...why you are the way you are. You're over controlling because you're afraid of abandonment. After striving to earn your father's praise for so long all you really want is to fill that empty hole that's been in your life for so long. You just want to be loved. You're quick to anger and people call you a monster because you refuse to let anyone in. You're afraid of rejection, like how your father rejected you." Davina explained, her gaze filled with sympathy as she felt a lump in her throat. "Everyone misjudges you...I misjudged you and I'm sorry." She added with a whisper, her voice breaking.

At her explanation, Klaus's glare only darkened. He was practically seething right now, but she didn't know why. He averted his gaze away from hers, turning away. "Genevieve was right, after all..." He simply muttered under his breath before whirling around and beginning to leave, shoulders trembling with anger.

She was confused at what he meant by that comment, but as he turned away she quickly reached for his arm.

"Don't push me away, Klaus. You don't have to go through this alone...I want to help you-"

As soon as her hand touched his arm she came to instantly regret it once he spun around and grabbed her by the neck, black veins appearing around his eyes again and his gaze flaring in fury. Despite his raw anger, Davina never saw him look this vulnerable before, let alone even showing vulnerability. His expression looked so pained, and even if she was frightened of his icy blue eyes turning to that of a monstrous golden color whenever he was truly angry, her heart nearly sank into her stomach once she caught sight of the faintest tears brimming across the corners of his eyes. Matched with the gold however, she couldn't help but think how strikingly terrifying and beautiful it looked.

Despite her sympathy, she had never been more frightened by him than she was now. He was like a wounded animal. A wounded dangerous animal that found itself cornered and wouldn't hesitate to rip apart whoever was stupid enough to get close. She actually feared for her life when his grip tightened around her neck and he shoved her head against the cement wall, causing her to whimper as she felt a sharp pain behind her head as it hit against the wall. The air was being forced out of her lungs as she desperately struggled to breathe and her vision beginning to spin.

"You know nothing." He spat in her ear, this time she could feel his hands around the bones in her neck. Which if he wanted to, he could snap in seconds.

"Nothing. About my past. You think just because you had two little nightmares about my father beating me when I was younger that you suddenly know everything about me?" He laughed, the sinister sound of it was enough to make her bottom lip suddenly tremble in fear. "Sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart. But those beatings were nothing compared to what he would do to me as I grew older. I had to learn quick that the world was nothing but a cold and cruel place, and that something as trivial as love could easily blind even the wisest of men and get them killed. Even though my father was indeed a miserable bastard, he did manage to teach me one thing - and that was to be strong."

The black veins around Klaus's eyes began to disappear it's his eyes retorted back to its normal color. His eyes remained cold and impassive as he kept his grip around her throat. His face remained close to hers, his lips only inches away from her ear. "You think I pretend to be a monster because I'm afraid of rejection? That's sweet. But really the truth is I'm a monster because of a much more simpler reason." He traced a thumb across her jawline and down to her neck. She closed her eyes and whimpered as he began to trace his nail across one of her artery veins. "I like the feel of holding my enemy's life in my hands, the beating of their heart and the blood rushing through their veins before crushing it in my hands as if it were a mere insect. I like watching the color drain from their face and the life leave their eyes."

"Please stop..." Davina gave out a hoarse whisper, her fearful gaze looking straight at his.

"I'm a monster because I want to be, Davina. Nothing else. Nothing more." Klaus narrowed his eyes.

She shook her head, trying to blink back the tears threatening to spill over. "That's not true, you know it isn't."

"Stay out of my head, you little wench." Klaus hissed, releasing her neck and dropping her to the floor. She quickly gasped for air and scooted away from him, her back still pressed against the wall as she coughed and took heavy breaths. "I will not be manipulated, so I suggest you stop trying if you want to live." At that last irate threat, he gave her one last glare before whirling around and walking off, leaving her there.

Davina narrowed her eyes in disbelief, feeling her shoulders begin to tremble with anger at the accusation he threw at her. As if this was her fault. As if she deliberately went inside his head to have his nightmares about the past. Feeling all the previous fear she felt dissipate, she stood up on her feet and kept her clenched fists against her sides. "You think I was purposely having those nightmares!?" She incredulously exclaimed, her cheeks growing flush from feeling frustrated. "You actually think this is my fault?"

At her remark, Klaus suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around with a growl. "Well whose fault is it, then? I'm not a witch so I'm not able to invade other dreams as I please. Last time I checked between the two of us, you are in fact a witch who clearly has expressed her hatred towards me on more than one occasion. It's no secret you have been planning my downfall ever since the day we met, so it seems fitting you would try to get close to me and earn my trust so you could stab me in the back. It was only a matter of time, but fortunately I caught on before you could try anything. I do hope you send Genevieve and those other slag witches my regards." He smirked.

"Are you insane!?" Davina practically yelled, her shoulders trembling even more from rage. Her magic picked up her anger, causing the lightbulb on a nearby lamp to suddenly break and shatter into pieces. _She knew Klaus had a history of paranoia but even this was taking it too far._ "You think I'm working for the other witches against you? Are you really that paranoid? You're going to listen to whatever bullcrap Genevieve has been feeding you just because you're screwing her!? Why would the witches want to trust me with their plans? They hate me!"

Klaus's smirk fell, and soon his anger was replaced by hidden confusion. "If not that, then what other reason would you have come to my bed last night?" He shot back.

Davina soon felt tears brimming across her vision again. She took a sharp intake of air before sighing, lip trembling. "Whenever I would have a nightmare, it was Marcel that I would always go to for comfort. He was always so nice to me," she smiled at the fond memory before shrugging. "I don't know, after he left I had no one. I was trapped in a house with you. Someone who I learned to fear and hate. But then I had those nightmares of that scared little boy and you came and comforted me. I didn't realize until then that you were that little boy, and seeing you capable of being so kind and caring, I figured you were different than I thought. I wanted you to keep comforting me."

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows in sorrow, his gaze wavering as he glanced away from her, suddenly feeling slight shame before it quickly disappeared. He averted his gaze back towards her again, in denial. "No. Those are just more lies," he glared.

"You know what?" Davina finally blinked her eyes and allowing a lone tear to fall down her cheek before narrowing her eyes, at this point being driven by pure emotion. "Screw you, Klaus. I'm done explaining myself. Obviously I was dead wrong about you actually having a caring bone in your body. You were right, you're nothing more than just a monster."

She met her glare with his, at her comment she could tell he grew even more angry but she could care less as she brushed past him. He growled under his breath and quickly caught her by the arm, grabbing her and whirling her back around to face him. "Don't walk away from me," he murmured. She looked up and could see the faint hurt in his eyes, but she only reacted by grimacing and pulling her arm away from his grasp.

"Let go of me," Davina commanded. She was prepared to use her magic this time should he try anything else, but he only stared at her with a solemn expression. She huffed and wiped the remainder of the tears away with her sleeve, walking away from the area.

 _More importantly, walking away from Klaus._


	8. Chapter 8

During the night, the Feast of Blessings parade began down the main street. As the witches marched along the street, the harvest witches, Along with Davina were being carried on a throne hoisted up above the crowd. The girls were each dressed for the element they represented in the Harvest - Monique was in floral earth toned dress for earth, Davina was in a bright red-orange dress for fire, and Abigail was in a white dress for air. The two girls were happily smiling along with the rest of the crowd and waving at them, thriving in being the center of attention. Davina wore a solemn expression from what the argument that occurred with Klaus just a few hours earlier but she managed to wear a fake smile on her face for the time being, before Genevieve noticed she was in a sour mood. She offered a weak wave at the rest of the crowd.

Genevieve was anxiously watching from the sidelines before the harvest witches were let down from their thrones and stepped up on a stage. Taking a microphone, she stepped on the stage along with them and smiled at the crowd. "Now, in accordance with the Fête des Bénédictions, the witches of New Orleans bless you all!" She beamed and the crowd erupted in cheers.

With that announcement, it gave the girls a cue to begin the introduction. Monique stepped forward first, creating a mild earthquake that rumbled the ground below them. Then, Abigail stepped forward and raised her arms to create very strong winds that blow around the crowd of tourists. Finally, it was Davina's turn to step forward. She turned around and raised her palm to the sign behind her, which immediately ignites with fire and sets off dozens of fireworks, making the crowd cheer again. Of course, the tourists didn't think this was actually real magic, they believed it was all caused by special effects.

Each of the witches stepped off the float as torches with flames lit up the path to a fancy walkway towards where the party was being held with more people arriving. Music played near the entrance and Davina passed through first. Once she saw Elijah waiting near the entrance for the witches to arrive, she had to hold back from groaning. She had hoped she would be able to avoid both Elijah and Klaus at this party but clearly that wasn't going to happen.

Elijah dipped his head in greeting. "Davina."

She mustered a small greeting as well. "Hello, Elijah."

"Might I say you look lovely. I hope you're having a wonderful day."

Davina scoffed. "No thanks to your brother," she muttered, her eyes narrowed. Elijah arched an eyebrow in confusion, but before having the time to respond Genevieve quickly cut in, appearing behind the young girl.

"Davina, that's enough. Elijah has been a patron to us this evening. We will show him respect." Genevieve shot her a glare, and without another word the teen witch continued her way through the entrance of the building.

After entering the building, Davina suddenly felt anxious at the sight of so many guests already at the party, all dressed in expensive attire with their champagne glasses laughing and conversing amongst each other. The other harvest girls followed along in behind her, and after watching Abigail step aside and begin mingling with other guests she decided to muster up the courage and do the same.

After several minutes of talking with the other guests, a clinking noise echoing across the room made everyone grow quiet and turn their attention towards Genevieve who was preparing to make a toast. She made a gesture towards Davina and the other girls to sit on the three chairs in the center of the room. After they were seated, she continued along with the announcement.

"Welcome everyone, and thank you for coming to celebrate this blessed day with us. As is our time-honored tradition, you are all welcome to deliver your offerings to any one of our girls. It is our custom that no one should be turned away, no blessing be denied. Please make a line and place your offering beside their chairs." Genevieve motioned towards the girls before stepping aside to allow people through.

Some guests were watching from the corners of the room while the others lined up to bring their offerings to the Harvest girls. Surprised and somewhat relieved that Hayley is the first one to bring a gift towards the girls, Davina quickly exchanged a smile with the pregnant werewolf as she walked up to her with a gift. However, the happiness is short-lived once one of the party attendants blocks Davina from view and guides Hayley to give her gift to Monique instead.

Davina slightly parts her lips in confusion and furrows her eyebrows, wondering why the attendant told Hayley to go to Monique instead. The teen witch quickly glances over at Genevieve, who merely smirks at her. Davina looks away, her blood suddenly running cold.

As realization hit her, she suddenly felt a small lump caught in her throat.

Genevieve was trying to teach her a lesson for whatever reason, whether it be because of Klaus or for betraying the witches with Marcel.

The next person to come up gives their gift to Abigail. Davina watches as one by one the lines starts to grow shorter and gifts start piling up beside Monique and Abigail while she hasn't receive one gift yet. She could see Monique throwing her a smug smile at every gift she received.

"That girl in the red dress hasn't gotten a gift yet. Poor thing, wonder why?" The other guests watching from the sidelines began to murmur, and as much as Davina tried to block them out, she couldn't.

"Perhaps nobody likes her." Came a few rude remarks. Davina felt her cheeks flush in humiliation and she had to fight to keep the tears at bay. Her bottom lip quivered and she abruptly stood up from the seat, running away from the room and brushing past guests.

She ran straight into the ladies' restroom where she wouldn't be seen by everyone, before allowing a sob escape from her throat and leaning against one of the sinks to cry. Fortunately nobody was occupying the restroom so she was completely alone.

She sniffled and reached for a paper towel to wipe the tears from her eyes and check the mirror for any signs of running mascara.

After the door opened and someone walked in, Davina quickly tried to muffle her crying by pressing the paper towel over her mouth. Fortunately once she turned her head to glance at the person who walked in, she saw that it was Cami. By the way she way clad in casual clothing, Davina had guessed she must have crashed the party.

At seeing the young girl's face of distress, the expression on Cami's face was that of immediate concern as she stared at her with sympathy.

"Oh, sweetie-"

"I'm fine," Davina bit out, turning away as Camille rushed to her side.

"No, you're not fine." The blonde bartender took the paper towel from her hands to softly dab away her tears from her cheeks.

"Someone's going to come in and see me like this," Davina hiccuped, worriedly glancing at the door every few seconds.

"Ignore them. If they even so much as glance in our direction, I'll tell them to mind their own damn business, okay?" Cami reassured, her motherly instincts soon kicking in. At her comment, Davina managed a weak laugh.

However once she thought about what had happened, tears soon began to fill her vision again. She bit the inside of her cheek as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Why do they keep treating me like this? I've done nothing wrong since I came back, nothing!" Davina exclaimed, a sob escaping her lips.

"Forget them, Davina. You can't keep making yourself suffer like this to try to please them. They're the ones who are making a mistake by pushing you aside." Cami tossed the paper towel away before carefully reaching out and placing a strand of the teen's hair behind her ear. "Now I want you to dry those tears. You're going to go back out there with your head held high."

Davina quickly shook her head. "N-no...I can't go back out there."

Camille frowned, placing a hand on Davina's shoulder and rubbing it. "Sweetie, you can't stay here in the bathroom for the entire party."

Davina had to hold herself back from the 'why not' that threatened to leave her tongue. She knew Cami was right, even though she would actually much rather hide in the bathroom for the duration of the party. Besides Cami or Hayley, there was nobody at the party who was a friendly face. She was only surrounded by the witches who hated her and aristocratic snobs whom she never met before.

"I just want to go home..." She found herself muttering, but then quickly realized she didn't really have a home to go back to. She definitely was not about to return back to the compound, despite how angry Klaus would be.

After seeing the worried expression on her face, and as if reading her thoughts, Cami offered Davina a small reassuring smile. "Okay, that's fine. I'll tell you what, how about you and I leave the party together and go back to my place? I wasn't even invited to this party in the first place, so I was just about to leave. If you want, I can tell Genevieve that you aren't feeling good and if you can leave early. I'm sure she'll allow it anyways, it seems like there won't be anything else involving the harvest witches. So, how does that sound?" Suggested the blonde.

Davina slowly nodded, feeling her tears begin to dry as she felt comfort with the idea.

"Good. Now, let's get back to the party. The music's boring but the appetizers look great. I've been dying to try some but haven't found the time to get my hands on one. What do you say we go try and chase one of the servers down?" Cami looped her arm around Davina's, providing her more reassurance to leave the restroom. At her comment, the young girl found herself smiling.

"Okay," she chuckled.

Cami opened the door and led her back outside to the party.

As if the night couldn't get any worse, as soon as they left the bathroom Davina watched as several more guests began to arrive to the party, among them being the last person she wanted to see right now - Klaus.

At seeing him arrive, she instantly froze up. He was sharply dressed in a suit, like the rest of the men in the party, and she had to admit he looked really nice even though she was upset with him at the moment. The teen witch watched as he glanced around the room before his gaze soon landed upon her. She felt herself grow even more stiff as his expression changed to that of sorrow to immediate surprise and concern at seeing her red, puffy eyes. She never felt more vulnerable than she did in this moment.

The way he looked at her was nearly that of pity.

Feeling sudden panic, Davina quickly uncoiled her arm from Cami despite her inquiring what was wrong. She then whirled around and nearly wanted to retreat back into the restroom but instead headed towards an empty hallway where she could be hidden from Klaus's view. She felt even more humiliated at being caught seen by him like that and tears suddenly brimmed across her eyes again from the thought.

 _He probably thought she looked pathetic._

She leaned against the wall and wiped the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks. Her shoulders wracked from sobbing, and her breath hitched as soon as she could hear footsteps coming around the hallway. Not wanting to be seen crying, she wiped her puffy eyes and didn't even have to glance over to see who it was. Her heart quickly rose in her chest as she grew stiff again, feeling like she had been cornered.

"Go away." She weakly muttered, before taking short abrupt breaths of air in attempt to silence her sobs.

"Davina, what's wrong?" Klaus was in front of her in seconds, ignoring her previous comment. She tried to move away from him but he put a hand against the wall beside her head to keep her from leaving.

"Tell me," he demanded, gaze flashing in anger.

"I said, go away!" She exclaimed in frustration, more tears flowing down her cheeks. This made Klaus immediately grow quiet as he watched her continue crying and sniffling. She could tell he desperately wanted to know what was causing her so much distress, but he also realized that getting angry wouldn't help.

The both of them stood there in silence as she cried, drowning out all the chatting that was going on at the party from behind the wall. She was relieved he was staying silent, allowing her some time to cry without continuing to demand what was wrong. But on the other hand, she felt herself growing more upset and frustrated.

 _Why wouldn't he just leave?_

She was about to wipe her tears away once again until his hand beat her to it, his thumb pressing against her cheek and softly brushing away her tears.

"Don't..." She murmured, placing her hand around his wrist.

"Don't what, princess?" He mused, voice growing soft.

At hearing the remark, Davina suddenly felt slight butterflies in her stomach. The last word sounded foreign on his tongue, but hearing it with his accent nearly made her melt, as cliche as that was.

She felt frustrated with herself for thinking this way. For allowing herself to be so affected by his charm. With a grimace, she brushed his hand away from her face.

"I told you to leave me alone," she huffed, her forehead creasing into a frown.

Klaus smirked. "We both know I'm not capable of doing that, sweetheart."

Davina crossed her arms and tried to turn move away from him but his arms were still pressed against the wall, with her head in between. She groaned in frustration, nearly wanting to kick him in the shin to get him to move but realizing it wouldn't hurt him and would only end badly.

"Ugh, your so annoying!" She fumed, but this only amused him even more as he arched an eyebrow, clear playfulness appearing in his gaze as he gave a wry smile.

"Well I try not to disappoint, but I appreciate you for recognizing my efforts."

Davina scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Now, tell me why you were crying." Klaus inquired again, expression turning serious.

"It's Genevieve," Davina finally sighed, her gaze growing solemn.

Klaus's gaze turned dark. "What did she do?"

"Well the Feast of the Blessings is a day where people give offerings to witches-"

"I know what it is, love. Skip the history lesson and get to the point."

Davina glared, before continuing anyways. "To make it short, the guests were to leave gifts for the harvest witches, but Genevieve was making sure I wouldn't receive any gifts. Not that I care about gifts, but it was humiliating watching the others receive piles of offerings while I had not even one." She bit her lip as her voice suddenly began to break.

"Why would she do that?" Klaus narrowed his eyes. If she didn't know any better, it seemed like he was ready to go confront Genevieve about it right now.

Davina shrugged while glancing down. "I don't know, I guess to teach me a lesson or something."

Klaus grew silent, appearing to be pondering for a minute about something. Davina averted her gaze back toward him, noticing him deep in thought. She was about to interrupt until he suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed hold of her arm. She frowned, about to pull away and demand what he was doing until he started to drag her along with him.

"Come with me." He insisted, before releasing her arm so that she could walk freely beside him.

"Where are we going-" Davina began to ask but then came to a sudden stop as the two of them ran across Josh who was wandering around the hallways as well.

"Josh! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed in surprise after quickly wiping her eyes to try and hide any evidence that she had been crying.

The boy stared at the two in slight shock, bewildered by the fact that Klaus and Davina were even within a few feet apart from each other without trying to kill one another. Despite Davina trying to hide it, he immediately noticed her red puffy eyes and grew concerned for his friend, thinking that Klaus might have been the cause. At that thought, Josh reached out for Davina and pulled her away from Klaus, much to his annoyance. He ignored the deadly glare from the hybrid as he spun Davina around to face him.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Davina nodded. After Josh stared at her, remaining unconvinced, she mustered a small smile.

"I'm fine, I'll tell you later."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion before abruptly changing the subject towards the bigger concern in the room. "Um...you mind telling me what you're doing here with Klaus?" He averted his gaze at the hybrid who merely shot him a smirk.

"Joshua." He greeted, pacing forward and wrapping an arm around the boy's neck. His body stiffened in response. "What a fortunate coincidence, finding you here. You and I have unfinished business."

Davina quickly stepped forward in confusion. "Klaus, what are you doing?" She asked, more concerned than anything.

"Come along, lad." Klaus spoke to Josh, ignoring Davina. He all but grabbed the young vampire by the neck and dragged him along towards the main room of the party.

"Hey, can we talk about this?" Josh nervously chuckled, wincing as Klaus shoved him into the center of the room.

"Josh!" Davina cried out for her friend, before following after them. She quickly rushed to his side and glared at Klaus who started making his way partially up the stairs, feeling bewildered and angry by his actions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please." He spoke out, raising his voice loud enough for the entire room to hear. The commotion quieted down and there were several clinks of silverware as the room grew silent and they all turned their heads towards Klaus.

"We are gathered here today to pay homage to our beloved witches," he continued once the room grew silent. Davina felt her cheeks redden as Klaus paused to look at her, causing all the eyes in the room to suddenly shift towards her. She felt another knot in her stomach as she grew even more anxious by being at the center of attention once again considering everyone had watched her abruptly leaving in tears only just earlier. She wanted to tell Klaus to stop whatever he was planning on doing but she knew it wouldn't phase him from continuing.

"But one very special witch has been utterly ignored." His eyes softened once he met my gaze. "That seems a little unfair to me." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small gift. At the gesture, a few whispers were heard across the room, along with a few delighted murmurs.

Davina found herself frozen for words, and out of the corner of her eyes she could see Genevieve and the other harvest witches watching, clearly unamused by the glares on their faces.

Davina's eyes averted back to Klaus, who was still waiting for her to take the gift as they stood beside each other in silent awkwardness. His gaze appeared almost apologetic, and she wondered if the gift was partially a way for him apologize to her. Wether it be because of what had happened earlier today, or being such an asshole to her, or killing Tim, or for every bit of distress he had caused since he appeared in her life, she didn't know.

 _She has every reason to be mad at Klaus, and yet he thinks he can earn her forgiveness with a stupid gift?_

Davina found her gaze suddenly clouding with anger as her forehead creased in a frown. She glanced at the gift and shook her head, before glaring back at him.

"No. I don't want your gift." She finally spoke out loud with a grimace.

Her response earned a couple of surprised gasps to erupt from the crowd as they whispered amongst each other even more. Klaus muttered a low growl under his breath, causing the crowd to immediately grow silent again. He stared in Davina in slight shock at the rejection, and any hint of softness in his gaze was replaced with confusion and anger.

I understand why you would reject me, given our past." He began with a sigh, allowing his anger to dissipate as his voice grew soft again. Davina turned her gaze away from his to glance at the floor, not wanting to be effected by the clear hurt in both his voice and expression.

"In truth, many of us here today have been wronged in the conflict which my brother's treaty ended. Your friend Josh was involved in a plot to kill me. It would be well within my right to execute him here and now." Klaus narrowed his eyes, causing Davina to quickly look up in alarm. Beside her Josh gulped. As soon as she thought that things were about to take a sudden ugly turn, Klaus continued with his speech.

"But, in the spirit of solidarity, and for your favor, Davina, I hereby pardon him." He turned to glance at Josh, any prior emotion he had in his voice now gone. "Josh, from this day forward, you have nothing to fear from me." He spoke and placed a hand on Josh's shoulder, but Davina couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not. Klaus faced her again, before handing her the gift. "Please." He insisted, and she had no time to respond as he pushed the small box in her hands. Their gazes met for a brief second, but this time his expression was unreadable as he stepped from the stairs, abruptly leaving them. At the end of the small public gesture, the crowd resumed with their normal activities and continued talking, turning away from them.

Josh sighed in relief, feeling grateful he wouldn't have to hide from Klaus anymore.

"So, are you gonna open it?" He questioned, staring at the little gift with curiosity at what was inside.

Davina carefully opened the gift, looking stunned when she finds a lapis lazuli ring and a small, folded up piece of parchment inside.

"What is it?" Josh peered closer to see as well.

Unfolding the small piece of paper, she could read the spell words inside. "It's the spell that makes daylight rings." She commented, looking over at Josh.

"I can't believe Klaus actually gave you that," Josh breathed, beaming with joy. "With this, you can make me one. I mean, not to be pushy or anything, but I am your best friend, and I'd like to feel the sun rays against my face again at some point."

Davina chuckled. "You're the first and probably only person I'll make one for, Josh."

As they exchanged amused smiles, she glanced back at the ring, and began to speculate wether Klaus had actually gave her the gift to be nice or if it were for some other ulterior motive. She couldn't think of a reason Klaus would need daylight rings made, and she assumed he knew witches who could easily make them for him, so perhaps he actually did give her this as a favor to her and Josh.

"There you are, I was wondering where you ran off to." A voice cut in, and the two looked over to see Cami walking towards them carrying small boxes of food, no doubt.

"I told you I would find those appetizers," Cami smiled before raising the boxes. Davina returned the smile, glad to see Cami seeming to be in a good mood today for some reason. Usually she was always walking around with a grim expression on her face, since her uncle was dying of an illness.

Davina hoped that maybe it was because he was getting better.

"I talked to Genevieve and she told me you were free to leave, so you're still coming back to my place, right?" Cami asked Davina, unsure if she might have made other plans with Josh, but soon after she nodded Cami had another suggestion.

"Josh, if you want, you can come back to my apartment with us. I'm sure I grabbed way too much food by my lack of impulse, so there's enough here to feed three people." She offered with a smile.

"Sure," Josh shared glances with Davina. "I never turn down free food."

Davina laughed as the three of them left the party and walked back towards Cami's apartment, which was on the outskirts of the city.

* * *

After the incident with the drummers that had been compelled by Marcel, causing the vampires to go haywire and attack the humans, the party abruptly ended in chaos. Once everyone had left and things had quieted down, Klaus caught up to Genevieve before she could leave. He wasn't ever planning on confronting her until she sent some pathetic chap to break into the compound and steal his mother's grimrior. Not to mention she made his little witch break down into tears.

As he saw her climb up the steps, he appeared around the corner, standing in front of her with a gift in his hands.

"You left without my offering." He smirked.

She paused in her tracks once he stood in front of her. "Well, your vampires ruined my party." She glared.

"Oh, they're not my vampires anymore, love. Although, Marcel certainly took a page out of my book for dramatic effect." He mused, glancing around at all the dead bodies that still lay across the room. He arched an eyebrow and stared back at the redhead. "Look, I owed Davina some consolation because I killed her first love. I do try to make up for my wrong doings. As with our little quarrel earlier. So, here." He handed her the gift.

"I picked it out earlier tonight. A friend of yours gave me a hand." He added with a wry smile.

"And what friend was that?" Genevieve inquired, feeling suspicious.

"Well, open it. See for yourself."

Genevieve slowly opened the box to find a pair of bloody severed hands resting inside. She gasped in horror, nearly dropping the gift on the floor before breathing in deeply in attempt to regain her composure. Her gaze flew to his, the sadistic smirk never leaving his face.

"I'm rather offended, love. Did you really think I would be so idiotic as to leave my mother's grimoire unprotected?"

Genevieve narrowed her eyes, the corners of her lips suddenly twitching as she managed a small smile. She gave a light hearted chuckle. "A century ago, I dreamed of what it would be like to know you. Now I'm glad I didn't. I might have been naive enough to fall for you, or fear you, but I learned a lot in death. And trust me, Klaus Mikaelson," she edged her face closer to his.

"It's you who should be afraid of me." With that, she spun around and retreated down the steps.

Klaus shrugged. "Pity. I will miss the sex."

At the snide comment, she stopped in her tracks possibly trying to contain her anger as she turned back around to face him. "Your friend Cami showed up tonight. Her offering was quite sweet." She smiled. "So, I gave her hope that I would lift Kieran's hex, but there is no hope. Or if there was, there isn't now."

The smirk on Klaus's lips immediately fell as his expression darkened. "If the priest dies, then believe me, you will follow swiftly after him."

Genevieve merely responded to his threat with an amused chuckle. "It would be foolish of you to kill me, a potential ally, in defense of some powerless human who is, by the way, sleeping with your enemy Marcel." She pointed out, delightfully watching as Klaus glared at her in shock.

His lips parted in confusion, before closing them and gritting his teeth in anger.

"What?" He growled.

"Yes, it's true. You might want to ask her about it sometime. Oh and by the way, she left with Davina, just so you know. I mean assuming she still lives at the compound, but I guess that's changed. She betrayed you too, didn't she?" Genevieve speculated with a smirk.

Klaus resisted the urge to bash her head against a wall as he watched her leave, his gaze narrowed into slits. He fought back a growl that was threatening to escape from his throat. Without another thought, he used his vampire speed and left the area.

He didn't know why he was so bothered to learn Camille was sleeping with Marcel behind his back.

Yes, he did have feelings for her at one point, or perhaps he still did, even though they didn't compare to the infatuation he felt for Davina. Camille was almost like a temporary crush before the frustrating little witch came along and wrapped him around her finger.

However Camille was a fragile human, he had a sense of protectiveness over her, much like he had with Davina and Hayley.

 _Camille was supposed to be his friend, his therapist. She belonged to him, in a sense. All three of the girls did._

As he approached his next destination, he knew very well where he was heading.

* * *

Hearing a loud knock at her door, Cami tore her gaze away from her Psych textbook she was currently reading. Already clad in comfortable pajamas, she reluctantly closed her book and stood up from the couch. After opening the door, she was surprised to see none other than Klaus standing at the doorway.

"Klaus? What are you doing here?"

"Where is she?" He growled, cutting her off and barging inside. Cami blinked, nearly haven forgotten that she invited him into her apartment once before, which was the reason he was able to come in uninvited.

"I'm assuming you're talking about Davina. Relax, she's fine. She should be in the guest room I'm letting her stay in."

Klaus glared at the blonde. "And what makes you think you can invite her to stay with you without my permission?"

"She isn't your slave, Klaus. I told her she's welcome to stay here if she wants because she didn't want to go back to the compound, and frankly I don't blame her considering the poor girl can't even take a step without you basically breathing down her back." Cami crossed her arms.

"Like I said, that isn't your decision to make." With one last angry scoff, the hybrid stormed off towards the guest room. Cami followed after him in attempt to calm him down but he only ignored her shouts of protest. He opened the door of the room, fully prepared to reprimand the stubborn little witch for disobeying him.

As soon as the door was opened, the two of them came to a sudden halt at the doorway to see Davina fast asleep on the bed, clad in a large grey shirt that Cami had her borrow and a blanket draped over the lower half of her body. She had her back turned towards the door and the light in the room was still on. Clearly, she had been exhausted and fell fast asleep without realizing.

The angry glare he was previously holding fell as his entire gaze suddenly softened from seeing the teen witch peacefully asleep. He silently took a step back before shutting off the light and closing the door of the room, deciding not to disturb her after seeing her in a state of sleep.

He could just carry her back to the compound, but perhaps it was just best to leave her be. Klaus realized Davina felt comfortable with Camille. They were friends.

After he stepped away from the room and went back into the living room, Camille stood behind him with her arms crossed.

"So, is that all you came here for? To get Davina back?"

Klaus gave a heavy sigh, as if he was somewhat reluctant to tell her what was on his mind. "No," he begrudgingly muttered before slowly turning around to face her. "I came here to apologize," he admitted, trying to say his next words carefully.

"I've made a terrible mistake."

Cami's face contorted into confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You went to Genevieve. She was moved by your plea. She may even have cured Kieran. But I insulted her. And as a means of revenge, she is refusing him aid. Kieran will die because of me, and it will be a horrible death."

Cami stood silent, her expression growing even more confused than before. She suddenly shook her head in disbelief. "No. No, she said she would help me. She liked my gift, why would she change her mind?" Her brows furrowed in frustration, trying to process the information that had been thrown at her all at once. "That doesn't make sense," she whispered.

"As I told you, I insulted her. So she has revoked her help because of me." Klaus plainly stated, his expression suddenly growing dark.

Cami frowned, shaking her head once more. "You're telling me that now she won't help me, because of you?" She murmured, afraid that if she raised her voice even the slightest she would completely lose it.

"Yes." His voice showed no hint of emotion. No remorse.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

 _How could this happen?_

Cami continued to shake her head, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill over. Her gaze practically looked like a pool of water as she stared at him.

"Why are you telling me this?" She demanded.

 _'Why would he rip out her heart like this?'_ Is what she really wanted to say.

"Because I believe that secrets are a poison. They need to be spat out," Klaus began to say, and by the look of his glare Cami was curious to know what he really meant.

"Like your secret...about your time with Marcel." He finally added, the tone of his voice laced with bitterness.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Camille lowered her voice, blinking away tears as she slowly stepped closer to Klaus. "You compelled me to go out with Marcel. You made me your spy. And maybe it's your fault we got together, and you're just mad because you didn't get to control it.

Klaus grabbed a hold of her arm, causing her to gasp in surprise. He pulled her towards him and edged his face inches away from hers, watching as she trembled with fear.

"You tell Marcel if I see him again, I'll kill him." He hissed.

Camille pulled her arm away from his grip as it loosened. As the tears pricked along the corners of her eyes, she reeled her hand back and slapped Klaus across the face without thinking, at this point not caring about the repercussion it might have.

After she slapped him, Klaus had his cheek turned away from her. His breathing became heavy as he slowly turned his head back to face her, his glare clouded with slight annoyance.

"Get the hell out of my apartment," Cami held in a sob as her lower lip trembled.

"Camille-"

"I said get out." She demanded again, louder this time. "I don't care if it was an accident, you screwed the only chance of hope my uncle had." Tears soon began clouding her vision.

Klaus stared at her, his eyes growing solemn as he remained quiet.

"Davina's staying here with me tonight. And she can continue to do so if she very well damn pleases," Camille decided to say, in case he tried to go retrieve the young girl. She stared at him in anger as tears rolled down her cheeks.

His brows furrowed in anger at her comment, but instead of giving her another sharp remark, he merely obeyed her wishes to leave her be. She watched as he whirled around, disappearing from the apartment in a blur, only leaving a small trace of a breeze of empty air beside her.

The only thing left was her broken spirit and sorrowful thoughts of her dying uncle as she slid to the floor with a sob, hugging her knees to her chest and burying her face against her hands.

 _There was nothing she could do now to stop it._

* * *

 **A/N: Geez, Klaus has quite a habit of pissing girls off doesn't he? ;) There was a hint of Klamille in this chapter, but don't worry there will be more Klavina in the next chapter. Hope you're enjoying it so far and thanks for all the reviews! Hopefully Klaus and Davina can reconcile soon as well, but I really don't think Klaus is the type of person to apologize easily so we'll see lol.**

 **See you all next time, and tell me your thoughts about this chapter ~**


End file.
